Mamá, papá, no soy hetero
by Dei Lee Gillies
Summary: Victoria Vega y compañía se han graduado hace dos años de Hollywood Arts; Cat, se dedicó a las tablas y perfeccionando sus estudios de escena, Robbie y Rex viven en New York, André se mudó a Seattle 'Lejos de su abuela, y buscando un mundo más suyo', y Jade y Beck, siguen juntos... o éso era lo que sabía Tori hasta ese minuto.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Tori y Alphonse Lyson.

Tori's PoV

- Y ésta, es la última caja… – hablé para mí misma. El cambio desde Hollywood Hills hasta el centro de la ciudad me había tomado cerca de dos semanas en empacar y desempacar todo. Además adhiriendo el calor sofocante de Julio y el tener que ir a trabajar, hacían de mi labor algo más extenuante.

Pero ya, está todo listo. Por fin soy independiente y podré realizar mis cosas como yo quiera. Todo el departamento está decorado por mí, desde el insignificante reloj de pared con forma de nido hasta las cortinas con diseños asiáticos, pasando incluso por el respaldar de mi cama de dos plazas.

Me tiré a mi lecho, totalmente exhausta. Cerré los ojos un instante, tratando de mitigar en algo el intenso dolor de cabeza y espalda que amenazaba con atacarme. Suspiré y me giré. La pantalla de mi celular se encendió y me interrumpió cuando comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada entrante.

- ¡Hey! – saludé con voz somnolienta. Oí una risa juguetona.

- Creo que interrumpo algo.

- No, no te preocupes, es sólo que recién terminé de desempacar todo, tú sabes.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces debemos celebrarlo. Son las ocho, ¿Puedo pasar por ti a las diez? El otro día comentaste que había un lugar que no has ido jamás, y digamos que me ha picado la curiosidad por ir.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Que la curiosidad no mate a Tori. Nos vemos a las diez.

Me cortó sin mayor explicación, que esa. Alphonse Lyson es un chico que conocí gracias a Trina, cierto día que dijo que me acompañaría a buscar apartamentos y jamás llegó. Él y yo coincidimos en varias agencias y edificios. Me invitó a salir después de la cuarta visita al mismo lugar.

Es inglés, y me contó que 'escapó' del viejo continente hace tres años, luego de la crisis económica y social. No hallaba ningún lugar para trabajar, así que, mediante unos contactos en California, terminó trabajando como asistente de Annie Leibovitz. Sí, justamente aquella legendaria fotógrafa de Rolling Stone. Siempre se queja de 'la tacaña y judía' jefa que le tocó, pero se conforma con que le servirá para su currículo. Y bastante.

Nuestra primera cita fue extraña, por decirlo menos. No sé en qué instante, pero comenzamos comiendo en Hard Rock, y luego en un concierto Punk donde terminamos corriendo de la policía. Me juró que nunca más me llevaría a ese tipo de cosas.

Y a pesar de eso, nos llevamos bastante bien. Frío, calculador, caballero, protector, celoso, amable, sorprendente, perspicaz, e improvisador. Casi el prototipo de chico perfecto. Sólo que jamás habla de su pasada vida en Inglaterra.

Es buenísimo sacando fotografías, por eso siempre carga con su cámara profesional. Además continuamente habla de que quiere una vida de aventuras, incluso, contrariamente a que ninguna vez le he visto tomar un riesgo, siquiera conmigo ¡En tres meses no me ha pedido ser su novia!

Me dieron las 10 cambiándome una y otra vez. Pocos segundos después de ver el reloj escuché el claxon pitar. Era el escarabajo rojo intenso de Alphonse. Bajé de prisa las escaleras, cuidando de no tropezar o estropear mi ropa.

Y justo como lo esperé, allí estaba él, parado a un lado del auto. Con unas zapatillas converse negras, pantalones ajustados negros, una playera de Ramones oculta bajo una chaqueta de cuero. Su pelo cobrizo peinado perfectamente en un copete. Los aros en sus orejas y en su mentón brillaban, incluso en la noche. Su sonrisa y sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche, hacían de su rostro algo único.

Bajo esa facha de tipo duro, estaba el chico dulce que me encanta. Temblé ligeramente cuando me tomó de la cintura.

- ¿Qué tal preciosa? – comentó cuando juntaba su frente a la mía. Sus labios tocaron ligeramente los míos y noté que mis piernas fallaron un poco.

- Todo… todo bien ¿Tú? - susurré, sintiendo que no podía vocalizar algún tono más alto aunque lo deseara. Me debilitaba con un solo gesto.

- Ahora que te veo, está todo mejor.

Lo besé sin aguantar más su respiración sobre mis labios. Alphonse correspondió al instante, devorándome el alma prácticamente. No tiene precio alguno el sabor de sus labios, ni la forma en que me besa. El movimiento lento y acompasado de su boca sumando su cálido aliento, y el agarre firme en mi cintura, me inventaban un mundo nuevo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Vamos? – propuse retomando un poco la respiración, sus labios tomaron lugar en mi frente.

- Será mejor.

No supe jamás dónde íbamos, porque vendó mis ojos apenas puse un pie en el vehículo. Lyson es una caja llena de sorpresas, en definitiva. Hablamos de cosas triviales, quizás en modo de distraerme.

- Y aquí estamos… - parló, apagando el motor del Volkswagen. La brisa fría me perdían aún más la noción del lugar. Me sacó del auto, y al sacar el vendaje, pude ver toda la ciudad desde uno de los puntos más altos del lugar. El fotógrafo tomó mi mano y tiró de ella – Ahora, aquí abajo.

- ¡Oh Dios, Allie! – grité. Estábamos sobre la colina del cartel que deletreaba el nombre de Hollywood. Observé arriba y abajo una vez más, asombrada.

- Busqué la ruta menos transitada y que nos podría traer hasta aquí sin problemas, así que aquí estamos…

De todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, jamás vine hasta este lugar. Y a esta hora, se ve hermoso.

Las luces en las cumbres de los postes de alumbrado eléctrico le daban forma a la urbe, donde los destellos de neón le daban un toque colorido. Las palmeras más altas competían contra los edificios más altos, y los estudios de televisión aquí instalados. Noté las divisiones de los suburbios con el centro de la ciudad y los grandes terrenos que abarcaban otras propiedades. Más todo en sí conformaba un dibujo único y luminoso.

Nos quedamos abrazados, mientras comíamos papas fritas y bebíamos cerveza, mirando la ciudad bajo nuestros pies. Cuando estábamos tocando el tema de cuando nos conocimos, un motor estruendoso nos interrumpió. El británico me abrazó más a su cuerpo, resguardando el mío.

La motocicleta en duro de un negro - verde fluorescente, se estacionó un poco más allá, donde unos árboles les impedían ver la cara. Sólo me pude enterar que eran dos personas, cuando la que venía atrás tiró el casco, en un golpe seco, al piso. Era una chica de larga cabellera. Ella salió corriendo lejos del conductor, aparentemente molesta.

- Vamos sólo será un instante, no te pongas así – gritó él yendo tras ella. Al parecer no se han percatado de nuestra presencia.

- No quiero, ¡Entiende ya eso!

Su voz se me hizo conocida… ¿Dónde la escuché antes?

- ¡Bien! Si no quieres por las buenas… será a tu manera, maldita bruja – siguió el chico alto. Cuando la alcanzó la arrastró de vuelta a la moto, montándola delante de él y partiendo al instante.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, temiendo por la chica. Alphonse se dio cuenta de mi tensión, masajeando mis hombros.

- Tranquila, quizás sea sólo una discusión, nada más. No debes por qué preocuparte por alguien que no conoces – intentó reconfortarme besando mi mejilla. Le sonreí tratando de no preocuparle – Vamos, si quieres volvemos a casa y terminamos de charlar allá.

- Sí, eso suena mejor.

Traté de no hablar mucho, para no darle a conocer mi estado real. Lo cierto era que la impotencia me estaba llenando. Pude haber hecho algo por ella, pero no sabía que yo estuve allí ¿Y si mañana aparece en las noticias, muerta? No me lo perdonaría, agregando también que su voz se me hacía conocida. Jamás me gustó ser el tipo de persona que ve algún tipo de injusticia y se queda callado. Papá siempre me enseñó a ir con la verdad por delante. Dios… me siento tan culpable.

La comodidad de los duros brazos de Alphonse me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez estoy preocupándome demasiado, y fue sólo una discusión, como él dijo. Tal vez no era nada más que una broma, o no sé.

Pero su voz… ¿Quién era ella?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos.

Tori y Alphonse (¡Jade por Dios!)

Desperté con una mordida leve en mi cuello. Presioné mis ojos fuertemente intentando retener la caricia en mi mente el mayor tiempo posible.

- Buenos días, hermosa - pronunció Alphonse mientras retenía su aliento en mi oído, apresándome entre sus brazos. Yo clavé mis uñas en su espalda al momento que besó mi oreja. Es mí punto débil.

- Podría despertar así el resto de mi vida - mascullé bajo, intentado que sonara como un pensamiento propio. Me soltó un instante para besar mis labios.

¡Dios qué bien besa éste chico!

De verdad, no se me hace extraña la idea de vivir junto a él en un futuro, quizás, cercano. Pero, no podía hacerme ilusiones tan pronto. Llevamos tres meses, y un poco más, saliendo, y aún siquiera me ha pedido ser su novia. Y yo pensando en vivir juntos, y tal vez para él, esto sea algo del momento. A pesar, de que sea el tipo más tierno y tosco que haya conocido en el último tiempo, no puedo ir pensando tanto plan del que no tengo certeza de que se concretará... Me confunde no saber realmente qué es lo que pasa por su mente.

Suspiro y me concentro en sus ojos chocolate. Le muerdo su labio inferior intentando algo, y gruñe. Se queda quieto un instante, manteniéndome expectante, y en el segundo que creí que se había calmado, se abalanza sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Oye, oye ¡Juegas sucio Lyson! Espera, para... noooo...

Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando jugábamos en la cama. La verdad, es que no me preocupa, porque ayer salí de vacaciones, y no debía pasarme por la productora hasta después de la mitad de Agosto.

Lo cierto, malo y desastroso, era que, en algún momento del día, Alphonse debía irse. Se marchó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, muy a nuestro pesar.

- ¿Puedo pasar por aquí mañana, Tori? - preguntó en la puerta de mi edificio, ordenando mi cabello tras mi oreja. Yo mordí mi labio inferior, asintiendo. Se despidió con un beso en mi frente y desapareciendo dentro de su escarabajo rojo.

Me podría enamorar de él fácilmente, pero debo ser cautelosa. No quiero que rompan mi corazón otra vez.

Para no armarme tanto lío mental, decidí ordenar el baño, que ciertamente estaba lleno de hongos y cosas insalubres. Sea como sea, no podría convivir con ese tipo de cosas cerca. El trabajo me llevó algo de una hora, en eso de despegar el moho, desinfectar y asear, pero no quería divagar en mi mente mucho tiempo, sé que luego de tanto darle vueltas al asunto no ganaría nada.

Revisé el refrigerador y los muebles de cocina para ver qué añadiría a mi carrito de víveres en el supermercado. Atún por sobretodo, verduras, y una que otra sopa instantánea.

El hecho de vivir sola no me molesta en lo absoluto. Incluso aun me divierte el cómo se lo tomó papá esa vez.

_- ¿Estarás acaso embarazada Victoria Vega? - masculló serio, con su ceño fruncido y apretando sus manos, con su cara roja, a su lado estaba mamá y Trina, intentando calmarlo. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? Sabes que aquí no te falta nada y no te pedimos nada..._

_- No es eso papá. Yo... Sólo quiero tener mi propio lugar y ser independiente de ustedes. Sabes que gano el dinero suficiente como para costear todos mis gastos... Y creo que me hará bien para madurar un poco. _

_Él pareció pensarlo un poco. Frotaba su sien y cerraba sus ojos, suspirando. Los colores de su rostro estaban volviendo a su tono natural, y mamá soltaba el brazo que había cruzado por su hombro._

_- Estás tan grande Tori... - habló resignado, sabiendo que ya no desistiría de mi decisión. Corrí a abrazarlo al oírlo, él correspondió a mi gesto, envolviendo mis brazos con los suyos - ¿Estás segura de que no es por nada malo? _

_Negué con ganas, besando sus mejillas. _

Luego de eso, él mismo me ayudó a elegir el que ahora es mi hogar.

Tiene dos habitaciones separadas, una cocina estilo americano, amplia, al igual que el baño, donde hay una tina y una ducha en distintos lugares. Otra habitación que sirve como guardarropa, y también una para lavado. Allí guardaba mi bicicleta, al lado de la lavadora, que compré a espaldas de mis padres. Lo real era que desde que me gradué de Hollywood Arts que quería vivir sola y no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a mí familia, ni tampoco encontraba el instante para dedicarme a buscar un lugar.

No demoré demasiado en el mercado. Busqué lo que necesitaba y nada más, porque sí lo hacía, lo más probable es que llegara con el doble de bolsas a casa. Trina y su estúpida influencia de compradora compulsiva.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, justo cuando encendía un par de inciensos y componía alguna melodía, sonó el timbre, extrañándome, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¡Pensé que dijiste que vendrías...!

Pero mi rostro se desencajonó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa Jade? ¡Me asusta verte así! - atiné a expresar al abrir la puerta. Y es que ver a una Jade tan vulnerable, con una maleta en sus brazos, el maquillaje corrido, grandes ojeras y muchísimo más pálida de lo normal, cualquier ser humano piadoso y que sentía algún grado de aprecio, se preocuparía.

Ella no replicó nada, me hice a un lado para que pasara, y ella solo tiró el bulto en alguna parte de la sala y se largó a llorar en el sofá.

- ¿Es Beck otra vez? - intenté aliviarla acariciando su espalda y apartando sus cabellos de su húmedo rostro.

- Tengo seis semanas y terminamos ayer - soltó sin girarse. Yo no entendí nada, en realidad. Intenté unir los datos pero no asimilaba.

- ¿Seis semanas de qué Jade?

- Tori, estoy embarazada.

Un momento ¡ALTO! ¿Cómo se supone que debiera de reaccionar YO ante una noticia como esta?

- Lo siento Vega, pero no tenía donde más ir. Además Cat me dijo que te mudaste sola y... y no supe qué hacer cuando él me echó de casa - continuó sollozando en mis brazos, al momento de girarse, y mi cuerpo aun no salía del trance.

- Jade... De verdad, ¿Tú embarazada? - solté sin pensar ni unir realmente una frase.

Estoy en shock. No lo suponía ni esperaba una noticia así en éste instante... Pero ella me necesitaba allí, cuerda y consciente. Golpeé mentalmente mi rostro y conté hasta cinco para volver al presente.

Entre mis brazos se encontraba una débil y vulnerable Jade West, el mismo ser humano que me hizo la vida imposible durante mi estancia en la escuela de artes, la misma que juró odiarme infinitas veces. Pero sin embargo ella estaba ahí, confiando en mí algo tan personal y delicado. Algo que definitivamente cambiará su vida para siempre. Y me necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**N. A: Bien! Lo siento mucho por demorar tanto, de verdad. Aunque debo dar las gracias por llegar hasta aquí, cosa que no he hecho antes. He decir que éste es un capítulo un poco más corto, pero quizás necesario para entender ciertos puntos. Llevo escrito hasta el XI, y parece que irá un poco lento todo esto. Así que, gracias por leer, confieso que hacía mucho que no me dedicaba a esto y es primera vez que lo hago aquí en y siento que es inesperado, para mí, tantas visitas. **

**¿Estaría bien si les pido un review? ¡Son importante sus opiniones y críticas!**

**Sin más que agregar... C: **

* * *

Tori's PoV

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición, ella se desahogaba, llorando y contándome todo.

_Desde que egresamos de Hollywood Arts Jade y Beck se mudaron juntos. Beck juró nunca más separarse, de quien profesaba, era el amor de su vida. Le pidió perdón mil veces, y ella, por supuesto, le perdonó. _

_En el primer año, ambos trabajaron en cosas distintas; él era el actor principal de una serie de detectives. Y Jade, por extraño que parezca, les impartió clases de canto a unas pequeñas amigas de su hermano John. Ambos contribuían a sus gastos comunes. _

_Hasta que la serie se canceló y todo vino cuesta abajo. Beck se tornó agresivo, hiriente, impulsivo, insensible. No media sus actos. Todo lo que Jade fue alguna vez, tuvo que vivirlo a la inversa. No se satisfacía con nada de que le dieran y se encerraba en el mundo que creó en su mente. Prácticamente, Beck se volvió loco. No fue capaz de superar un fracaso como el de la cancelación de su trabajo. _

_Y todo esto superaba a Jade. Ella siempre intentó apoyarlo en cada cosa, y soportó cada una de sus rabietas. De cierta forma, a esa altura, Jade ya había madurado bastante, olvidando sus caprichos e infantilidades para concentrarse en su novio. _

_Más de una vez Jade terminó llorando, como ahora, por alguna estupidez se cometió Beck. Y como siempre, le pidió perdón de rodillas, y se olvidó de todo cuando notó que él sonaba sincero._

_Hasta ayer, cuando ambos supieron que serían padres. Al ver el test de embarazo, juntos en la sala de su casa, Jade notó al instante la insoportable tensión de Beck. Y supo que se acercaba otro de "aquellos momentos"._

_¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre siquiera embarazarte ahora, cuando estoy peor? ¿Acaso no piensas, niñita tonta? _

_Entonces la antigua Jade West apareció, harta de ese... patán._

_No veo la razón por la que te moleste tanto que tengamos un bebé, Oliver. Además, no se me ocurrió, simplemente pasó, y si tú no quieres apoyarme siquiera en esto... Vete al infierno. No pienso estar más a tú lado sino pones más de tú parte, me colmaste, ¡ME COLMASTE BECKETT OLIVER! _

_Y apenas ella le gritó en su cara el canadiense la abofeteó, marcando su mejilla._

_- Te vas de mi casa, zorra. Y no vuelvas jamás en tú perra vida._

Habían pasado más de tres horas, ahí, en el incómodo sofá. Aun seguía acariciando su cabello negro, cuando noté que, de pronto, cayó sobre mi pecho, rendida por el cansancio.

- Hey, Jade... Será mejor que vayamos a la cama - susurré en su oído tratando de despertarla. La sacudí para que reaccionara y lo hizo.

La conduje a mi habitación, dejando la maleta en algún rincón del lugar. Me preocupé de darle alguno de mis pijamas de verano antes de que se durmiera. Casi por inercia ella se recostó hacia la pared.

Titubeé entre dejarle a que durmiera sola o con ella. Al final resolví con que era mejor acompañarla, a su lado. Al instante que me sintió cerca se estremeció, suspirando.

-Abrázame por favor - susurró, enterneciéndome. Abracé su abdomen y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, como reflejo, supongo.

No tengo sueño en realidad. Aún tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza. Aún tengo ganas de ir a golpear a Beck por su estupidez.

¿Cómo fue que él llegó a ése punto? ¡¿Cómo Jade soportó tanto a su lado?! ¡Ella, la gran Jadelyn West, era humillada por alguien que creía amar! ¡Incluso el muy idiota se atrevió a golpearla cuando le estaba obsequiando lo más hermoso de la vida! ¡ ¿Cómo diantres pudo ser tan miserablemente cobarde y egoísta?!

A pesar de que ella fuese la villana más grande de la tierra durante su adolescencia, no merecía ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que sobretodo Jade es una buena chica. Mira que priorizar el amor por un idiota antes que el propio. Ella era demasiado para Beck, siempre lo fue y no lo supo valorar.

-Hmmm aprietas demasiado Vega - gruñó ella entre dormida. Al instante, alivié la presión que había creado en mis dedos inconscientemente.

-Lo... Lo siento - susurré besando su hombro, algo sonrojada.

Do'h ¿Por qué rayos hice eso?

Intenté no pensar, cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo el aroma a arándanos desprender de su pelo.

Jade confía en mí. No debo defraudarla. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla en estos momentos. No dejaré que nada le suceda a su bebé, porque después de todo, es gracias a ella que mi adolescencia fue inolvidable y llena de buenos recuerdos. Es mi amiga, a pesar de los incontables sabotajes a mis obras o presentaciones musicales, y aún así, tengo que cumplir con mi rol.

El sonido vibrante de mi teléfono me distrajo cuando comenzaba a visualizar a Morfeo. Era un mensaje. Y me resultaba obvio. Tan obvio que sonreí sin querer. Intenté alcanzarlo sin soltar a Jade pero se me hizo imposible. Quité una mano para encender la pantalla que me encandiló, al tener mis ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra. El nombre en el centro de la pantalla rezaba "Allie". Sólo sonreí de nuevo.

Te llamé para desearte buenas noches, pero no contestaste. Ah, como sea. Buenas noches hermosa. Nos vemos mañana :)

No me hubiese fijado en las llamadas perdidas si no me las recuerda. Había cuatro.

Miré el acompasado vaivén del pecho de Jade y entonces recordé que debía cancelar nuestra cita.

\**Lo siento Al pero ha surgido algo realmente inesperado :( ¿Podrías prestarme tú auto? Necesito ir a buscar algo a un lugar.**\

\**A las 11 AM estaré allí. Buenas noches linda.**\

Me acerqué al cuello de Jade, suspirando y durmiendo por fin.

Mañana sería bastante largo

¿Vacaciones en Miami? Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Tori y Jade; (Y quizás Alphonse).

Tori's PoV.

El bullicio de la cocina me sacó de mi mundo de flojera y felicidad, reventándome los tímpanos a tempranas horas del día. Oí a Jade gruñir mi nombre y una sarta de cosas más. Se detuvo un instante y luego siguió con su rosario de insultos y frustraciones.

No sentí a qué hora ella se levantó. Quizás no hace mucho, porque tiene aún el pijama, y está sin maquillaje. Noté que todavía no se percata de mi presencia, siguiendo ensimismada con el ceño y sus labios fruncidos.

- ¿Qué buscas ahí Nancy querida? - bromeé, sobresaltándola. Al verla tan concentrada no pude evitar recordar la obra, y cita obligatoria, de Sikowitz. Él siempre creyó en que debíamos llevarnos mejor... Si tan sólo supiera ahora que vivimos juntas.

¡Porque eso es lo que asumí al abrir ayer mi puerta!

Jade sonrió siguiéndome el juego, captando mi insinuación al instante.

- Buscaba algo que sirviera para cocinarle a mi esposo astronauta, que estuvo fuera por dos años. Y veo que aquí no sirve nada.

Me acerqué a ella, abriendo la puerta del mueble que estaba a su lado.

- Aquí abajo están las ollas, sartenes o lo que necesites; acá arriba cereales, café y té - abrí la pequeña puerta de madera que estaba sobre mi cabeza, vi su mirada atenta - Al lado, están los platos tazas... y esas cosas. Y por último, los utensilios - señalé la puerta que estaba bajo el mesón.

- Por eso eres mi buen esposo narcoléptico.

Sonreí involuntariamente fijándome en el color profundo de sus ojos. Sus ojeras desaparecieron mágicamente, y sus mejillas tienen ese tono rosa tan particular. Sí, ya está mejor.

Tosió notoriamente incómoda.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo en mí cara, Vega?

- Nada, sólo estaba viendo el horrible barro que tienes en la punta de la nariz, West – ella buscó en lo más cercano que podría darle el reflejo de su rostro y fue entonces cuando me eché a correr.

- ¡Eres pésima mintiendo Victoria! ¡Ojalá un día aprendas! - gritó cuando yo ya estaba en el pasillo del edificio. Al irme a tomar el ascensor choqué con alguien. Me di media vuelta para fijarme en que era mi inglés favorito.

Lo abracé inhalando su perfume. Es como un éxtasis hacerlo. Él llenó mi rostro y labios de pequeños besos y mimos.

- Allie, también te extrañaba - suspiré intentando retomar mi respiración, luego de un profundo y necesitado beso. Acarició mi rostro y nos perdimos en un instante del resto.

- ¿Para qué necesitas mi auto, Tori? - habló entrelazando su mano con la mía. Lo conduje de vuelta a mi hogar, recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí. Nos detuvimos en la puerta, esperando a explicarle antes de entrar.

- Hay alguien allí adentro que me necesita. Es una amiga de la escuela de artes que ha terminado con su novio y está embarazada.

Alphonse me miró interrogante, y concentrado.

- ¿Acaso no tiene a nadie más a quien acudir?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Negué con la cabeza. Vaya, no sabía que Alphonse fuese así de egoísta. Opté por guardar silencio y entrar. Adentro todo estaba quieto. Qué raro.

- ¿Jade, Jadey? ¿Dónde estás nena? - hablé fuerte y callando de inmediato, intentando oír alguna reacción, pero nada - Hey, siento mucho lo de hace un rato... Es solo que no sabía como responder.

La busqué por todas las habitaciones, hasta que la hallé. En el medio del piso del baño, tirada. Ahogué un grito al socorrerla, chequeando que no tuviese algún golpe en su cabeza o sus extremidades. Por suerte, nada a simple vista. Intenté sacarle de allí pero se me hizo imposible con su peso muerto haciendo contrapeso.

Alphonse se asomó y la tomó entre sus brazos con facilidad, llevándose a Jade a mi pieza. De allí no me moví en ningún momento. Aproveché de limpiar el pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda, producto de la cachetada de Beck. Maldito animal bruto...

El británico reapareció con un vaso de agua después de no sé cuánto tiempo. Se disculpó conmigo por lo de hace un rato. No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que limpió mi mejilla con su pulgar.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti? - cuestionó. No supe qué responder y solo la miré mientras dormía tranquilamente.

- Creo que sí.

Apoyó su mano en mi hombro y besó mi frente.

- Tengo que irme. Annie me prometió un gran descuento sino volvía pronto. Volveré a eso de las siete para ir a buscar sus cosas - se despidió sonriente - Deja de preocuparte tanto, Tori. Estará bien... Además, sino despierta en media hora, ponle alcohol en su nariz. Siempre funciona.

Le grité un gracias y un te quiero por la ventana, antes de que el motor ensordecedor del escarabajo se alejara.

Esperé el tiempo que él me dijo, casi contando los segundos. Jade se removía en la cama, inquieta. Toqué su frente y estaba ardiendo, literalmente. Puse compresas frías ahí y busqué algodón y alcohol en mi botiquín. Me desespera verla tan frágil.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos que creí errados ella despertó. Su respiración se regulaba lentamente.

- Trata de no asustarme tanto, Jade - le dije, dándole un vaso de leche. Me miró un poco perdida y luego sonrió aceptando mi atención.

- Aún no entiendo por qué eres tan buena conmigo, Vega.

- Quizás si estuvieras en mi lugar comprenderías.

No dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Tal vez pensando en la idea de serlo, o lo que sea, con ella jamás se sabe.

- Hm... Supongo que gracias.

Mordió su labio inferior e intentó sonreír. Sus mejillas seguían rojas. Esa actitud tan orgullosa jamás se le quitaría. Para no presionarla, besé su cabeza y salí de la habitación, diciéndole que descanse un rato más.

Me dediqué, por lo menos lo intenté, en cocinar algo decente para ella. Agh, quizás Jade tenga más habilidad para la cocina, pero no ahora, debía atenderla yo. Como buena anfitriona.

Era imposible no notar su presencia imponente y delgada, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de cocina.

- No sabía que eras toda una chef, Vega.

- ¿No deberías tú estar descansando?

Chasqueó la lengua, dándose media vuelta. Sonreí, viendo cómo se deslizaba a la mesa del pequeño comedor. Desde ahí, podía observarme a su antojo. Sus ojos parecían los de un cazador preparado para atacar. Siempre tuve esa sensación de su mirada, como si quisiera atravesarme.

- Ahora estoy sentada aquí sin hacer nada... ¿Feliz? - gruñó de brazos cruzados.

Como detesto a la Jade West adolescente. No se parece en nada a la chica que ayer venía pidiendo socorro a mis brazos.

Intenté no reír. La bipolaridad de Jade me está afectando más de lo que querría. Debo mantener la compostura y mí sanidad mental. Le puse frente a su rostro el plato de ensalada caesar con pollo y queso fresco. No sé como describir la emoción, porque no había ni una.

Comenzó a comer en silencio. La satisfacción llenaba mis entrañas al notar que le gustaba, tanto así que devoró tres platos seguidos ¡Se ha vuelto un barril sin fondo y eso que siquiera tiene tres meses! Esperé a que terminara todo para empezar a hablar.

- Jade necesito la dirección de Beck.

Y con tan sólo ésa frase su rostro se endureció. A pesar de ser actriz, esto del embarazo hacía evidente casi todas sus emociones, excepto, claro, aquellas que podía controlar fácilmente.

- ¿Para qué?

- Iré con Alphonse a buscar tus cosas allí.

- No creo que lo necesiten. Lo más probable es que se haya deshecho de la mayoría de las cosas... - dudó un instante, sin pasar por alto un detalle - Uh, ¿Quién es Alphonse?

- Un... hm, chico con el que salgo. Es bastante extraño, pero tierno y caballero. Es inglés, estudia fotografía y es asistente de Annie...

- Sólo pregunté quién era, no por su biografía.

- Me emociono al hablar de él y creo que es normal eso.

- ¿A qué hora dijiste que vendría el tal Albert?

- A las siete, y es Alphonse.

- Si, si como sea. Iré con ustedes. Creo que me haría bien darle un golpe en su linda cara a Oliver.

* * *

**So, aquí estoy yo nuevamente, luego de ausentarme un par de semanas. Lo siento mucho, pero mi conexión de Internet no ha sido de las mejores, y sólo me alcanza para dejar un par de reviews a otras historias, por mi celular. Así que debo agradecer a Guest, Medici90, Mafer199, monse, y a Nara375 (Lo del título, sabrás casi al final o tal vez antes... depende de lo que decida ;) ) por sus comentarios también ! No prometo nada, sólo que estoy trabajando en one shot con SM ! **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vengo aquí, antes de lo pensado, con otro capítulo. Tal vez vaya avanzando más rapido esta vez. Por cierto ¿Alguien leyó mi one shot? No sé, curiosidad... que me pica a veces. Le agradezco a EastBook, vaniap0211 (aunque... qué?), Nara375 (lo del desmayo... lo aclararé en un par de capítulos más. Me gusta crear problemas y solucionarlos pronto~ ), y a Liz W. **

* * *

Capítulo V

Alphonse, Tori, y Jade.

Tori PoV

El trayecto a la casa de Beck fue predeciblemente incómodo. Cuando Alphonse llegó al departamento, Jade utilizó una de sus miradas inquisidoras, apenas lo presenté. Realmente no me sorprendió, pero me molestó ¿Acaso no puede ser más amable o cortés? ¡Se suponía que debió madurar siquiera un poco luego de toda esta situación!

Y así, mi compañera de apartamento de copiloto, guiándonos, Alphonse manejando y yo, cual vil cartera abandonada en el asiento de atrás, ninguno de los dos se tomó la ocupación de hablarme, siquiera cuando alguno de los semáforos se puso en rojo. No pedía tanto, solo un mínimo de atención, pero nada. Alphonse y Jade se odiaban al punto de meterme en el medio de su burbuja de incomunicación.

-Dobla aquí a la izquierda y luego sigue directo. Dos casas antes de llegar al parque que se ve en el fondo, detente - fue lo último que oí antes de que estacionara dónde ella indicó.

El británico alcanzó a apagar el motor del Volkswagen cuando Jade salió disparada a la que, supuse, era la casa.

Era diferente a lo que realmente esperaba. El color marfil del frontis le daba un toque sobrio. Grande, alta y amplia. Los ventanales que cubrían la puerta principal dejaban entrever que todo estaba en penumbras. Y en la entrada me llamó la atención la motocicleta, idéntica a la que vimos en el letrero de Hollywood.

Jade sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y abrió al instante. Desapareció durante varios minutos. La bulla y los gritos no se dejaron esperar cuando vi volar un bolso a través de la puerta. También en su dirección le siguieron zapatos, libros, cuadernos. Jadey salió con una guitarra y un par de papeles, y tras ella un barbón, delgadísimo y malogrado Beck.

Vale, JAMÁS pensé en verlo en este estado.

Le tomó del brazo bruscamente y fue allí el momento en que Alphonse salió del auto. Había ignorado su presencia desde el instante en que me fijé en los detalles de la casa y la escena en sí. Lyson empujó al canadiense brutalmente apartándolo de la gótica.

Corrí fuera intentando agarrar lo más que pude de las cosas que estaban regadas por la calle. Los vecinos ya se asomaban curiosos. Jade venía llorando, otra vez, aferrada a mi cuerpo, al tiempo que tras nosotras, Alphonse y Beck se golpeaban sin tregua.

-¡Y no vuelvas nunca más a tratar así a una chica! ¡Menos si está embarazada, imbécil! - fue lo último que oí, antes de que azotara la puerta del auto. Qué escena. Jade llorando a mares, aferrada a su instrumento y a mí, y Alphonse, medio herido y furioso. Algo que jamás en mi existencia completa pensé en vivir.

Si seguían mis días así de agitados, como anoche y hoy, y probablemente será, lo más lógico según mi patrón de conducta, terminará dejándome calva ó fumando más de dos cajetillas de cigarrillos diarios.

Siquiera sentí cuando llegamos a mi departamento. La chica pálida bajó con todas sus cosas con prisa. Aun seguía con angustia, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Iba a ir tras ella pero Alphonse me detuvo, esta vez.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Tori... Más bien, creo que debo decirte algo.

¡¿Qué se supone que hace?!

-Espera, si quieres cortarme... Sólo dilo y ya. No necesito tantos rodeos. Sí crees que es una razón suficiente el hecho de que-

-¿He dicho que quiero terminar? - le miré sorprendida a través del espejo retrovisor, negando - ¿Entonces por qué piensas eso?

-Porque es el tipo de frase que se dice cuando quieres terminar con alguien - bufé de brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana. Él siguió inspeccionándome por el espejo.

-He pasado los mejores días en mi estadía en Estados Unidos, junto a ti, y no quiero que eso acabe. – suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas, quizás. – Es solo que... Temo que Jade me quite tu tiempo y todo esto que me costó conseguir. Eres tan maravillosa que siempre temo perderte. Sé que muchas veces no soy lo suficientemente expresivo pero es lo que siento, Tori. Perdón si muchas veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos o no sé qué hacer, pero soy así. Te quiero, y en estos tres meses y algo más aprendí a quererte...

Y sí, esto era algo que no estaba entre mis planes oír, por lo menos no por ahora. Mi no-tan-novio me decía que no quería perderme y estaba celoso de Jadelyn West. Podría saltar y reír de la felicidad absurda que me embargaba pero estaba en el auto y debía mantener la compostura.

Agaché mi cabeza intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Abrí la puerta del auto y me posé frente a la suya.

-Gracias... Y no necesitas estar celoso de Jadey. De verdad, quizás no sea lo común pero será como ocuparme de Trina por un tiempo, supongo – le sonreí y él me besó largamente en una posición algo incómoda – Por cierto, yo también te quiero... Bobo Rockabilly. Ah, también gracias por lo del idiota de Beck.

Besó mi mejilla y luego mi mentón, terminando de nuevo en mis labios. Posó su mano al lado del volante, encendiendo el motor.

- Solo una cosa Allie... Trata de llevarte mejor con ella ¿Si? Vivirá conmigo y no quiero peleas de perros y gatos.

- Está bien, solo por ti.

Al entrar al apartamento noté de inmediato el aroma a lavanda que estaba impregnado en la sala. Seguí mi camino según mi olfato, llegando frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Allí, frente a ella estaba la pelinegra tocando alguna melodía que alcancé a notar como autoría de John Lennon.

Con su mirada en las afueras, tarareaba junto sus dedos se movían por el cuello de la guitarra. No quise interrumpir más sus pensamientos y fui a la cocina.

¿Tan decepcionada está de Beck? En realidad no la culpo. Va a ser mamá, inesperadamente. Y es de la persona que ella creyó que le cuidaría, y amaría por el resto de su vida, supongo. Creo que sí estuviera en su lugar, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Él jamás fue así, por lo menos en el tiempo que le conocí. Y Jade aún tiene cierto shock aunque le cueste reconocerlo.

Es decir, un embarazo no es cualquier cosa. No es tan solo pensar 'Está bien, lo tendré y lo amaré, y seré feliz por siempre con mi hijo' Es un bebé. Un ser humano, y como tal tendrá necesidades. Enfermará, querrá cosas y nada de eso es gratis. Y siendo que no habrá ayuda del papá, poniéndonos en el caso, para ella será... Pesado. Además, del hecho obvio de que no se siente precisamente preparada como para mantener y enseñar a alguien aparte de sí misma.

Sí, me considero su amiga y todo, pero no será lo mismo. Creo. Yo le daré el máximo de los apoyos, mas no es lo mismo que un novio ¿Comprenden? Nunca podré reemplazar el puesto que Oliver ha compuesto en su vida reciente.

Aaagh... Basta de pensamientos. Son mis vacaciones y se supone que debo disfrutarlas, y lo haré. Si... Quizás me haga bien visitar a Cat o tal vez ir a Seattle a ver a André...

¡Oh Dios!

-Jade... Jade ¡Jade! Vamos de nada sirve que estés así. Por favor mírame - le rogué, volviéndome hasta donde estaba ella. Seguía con la mirada perdida - Vamos... Hablemos ¿Si? Nos hará bien y ayudará a tu bebé a sentirte mejor.

Uff, está bien. Inhala y exhala contando hasta diez, Tori.

-Sé que me oyes, linda - murmuré guiando uno de sus mechones tras su oreja cuando acalló su guitarra, aunque no lo haya mencionado antes, se tiene extraño ser amable con ella, de esta forma - Y quiero saber si le has dicho ya a Cat de esto.

Esperé unos momentos hasta que asintió.

-Bien. Entonces ya debes saber que tienes su apoyo, y el mío en todo. Ella jamás te abandonará, ni yo.

-Pero Beck me odia, Vega.

-¡Y eso qué! No lo necesitas para nada. Tú y tu hijo tendrán de todo aquí. Me encargaré de que jamás les falte algo. Él se lo pierde. Se pierde a una chica hermosa, talentosa y buena.

Sus ojos sostuvieron temblorosamente mi mirada. Y ni yo supe lo que dije hasta que procesé. Hablé todo sin pensarlo debo cambiar el rumbo de esto ya.

-También tienes a tus padres, Jade...

-No, ellos me dijeron, cuando me fui, que no volviera más. Mi mamá y su marido me dejaron a mi suerte. Papá se vio influenciado por su nueva novia... Y creo que será mejor que no cuente con ellos.

-Eso fue hace dos años ¿Cómo sabes si te reconcilias con ellos? Tal vez no ahora mismo, pero deberás hablar con ellos algún día, y sé que habrán cambiado de parecer. Tu carácter y tu perspectiva no son lo mismo.

Sus gestos mostraron disgusto. Dejó la guitarra a un lado en uno de mis trípodes y cruzó sus brazos con el ceño fruncido, harta. Creo que di en el blanco. Sus labios formaron un puchero luego, y la abracé antes de tener que soportar otro de sus llantos. Por Dios qué sensible y cambiante se ha puesto esta chica.

-Perdón, creo que no debí decir nada.

-No, no te preocupes, en realidad tienes razón... Es sólo que me cuesta aún asimilar que tendré que retomar mi relación con mis padres y es molesto.

-Quizás no sea tan terrorífico como lo piensas. Vamos, un poco de mente positiva no les vendrá mal a ninguno - le sonreí, posando mi pulgar en su entrecejo, disolviendo su expresión molesta.

Por un instante el contacto directo con sus ojos me dio a ver la cercanía que estábamos manteniendo. Yo de pie, con mis brazos envolviendo sus hombros y ella con sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho. El color gris de sus ojos me absorbía invitándome a naufragar ahí. Sus mejillas, tan finamente redondas, comenzaban a tomar un matiz más rojo.

Un suspiro me devolvió a la realidad.

Debo estar, en definitiva, bastante loca. **Primero**, porque no debería tener éste tipo de deseo por alguien de mi MISMO SEXO. **Segundo**, Alphonse estaba ya alterado con la presencia de Jade en casa, como para darle otro motivo. Agregando el motivo de que nos queremos y no pretendo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. **Tercero**, fue la persona que me hizo la vida imposible en Hollywood Arts, por mucho que haya cambiado, eso no lo olvido. **Cuarto**, ELLA AUN AMA A BECK, a pesar de que sea el más grande de los idiotas. Y **quinto**, está embarazada y no debo aprovecharme de sus cambios hormonales, su fragilidad y reciente apego a mí.

* * *

**Strawberry fields, nothing is real...~**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y sí, me gusta hacer sufrir y llorar a Jade. Pero, ya queda poco de eso... :3 **

**Liz W: Ahhh, me dejaste con la intriga ¿Qué diantres preguntarás? Algo de mí locura hay en la de Tori... ¡Espero que te siga interesando :)!**

**Nara375: Tori o Beck, Tori o Beck, todos sabemos la respuesta, pero nadie sabe como llegaré a ella. Y Jade, es de todo menos tonta. **

_**Y sí, también vine para romper las reglas !**_

* * *

Capítulo VI

Cat, Jade y Tori.

Tori's PoV.

Intenté que este día fuese menos caótico, pero con Jade eso es prácticamente imposible.

Seguíamos peleando cada media hora, mas la diferencia radicaba en que terminábamos riéndonos. Por mucho que traté de persuadirla de que se quedara en cama ella se negó, por el simple hecho de que era yo quien se lo decía. Pretendí que fuese a médico hoy, me lo negó diciéndome que estaba bien. Insistí en que fuera, así que aceptó, pero no en este momento, sino en un par de días. Así que al instante hice una cita con la ginecóloga de la clínica que la productora mantenía.

Ya a eso del medio día, entre peleas momentáneas y sobresaltos estúpidos, teníamos todas sus cosas organizadas en mi habitación. La guitarra electroacústica la acomodé a un lado de mis otros instrumentos, y sus papeles ordenados debidamente dentro de una carpeta en el escritorio. Uno de esos era el título de dominio de la casa que compartía con Beck.

Se negó miles de veces en denunciar los abusos que él cometió en su contra. Por muy demente y depresivo que argumentara estar, no le correspondió desquitarse con ella y su futuro hijo. Teniendo incluso dos testigos, Alphonse y yo, se negó. Porque aún lo quería y tenía la esperanza de que la perdonara ¡LA PERDONARA DE QUÉ SI ELLA NO HIZO NADA!

West de verdad que me puede sacar de mis casillas demasiado rápido, inclusive más que mi hermana. Creo que ha sido siempre su mayor capacidad, el de poner con los pelos de punta a las personas. Bueno, también está el de ser astuta y tener una mentalidad rápida, audaz.

-¿Y eso que no se ha paseado tu noviecillo por aquí? ¿Ya se ha aburrido de la dulce y buena Tori Vega? – comentó cuando estábamos en la mesa. Le tocó cocinar fajitas de pollo, y debo confesar que no sabían nada mal.

-¡Yo no hablo así Jade! Agh, y no, no se aburrió de mí, solo le dije que no viniera, porque tenía cosas que arreglar contigo aquí.

-Oh, no soy tan importante. Creo que hay alguien aquí que terminará perdiendo a Albert – canturreó terminando por molestarme, definitivamente.

-¡Es Alphonse! Y sólo porque no venga un día, un miserable día, es que vayásemos a terminar. No soy tan exagerada como tú.

-Te arrepentirás, plañirás por tus palabras.

Me tomé un segundo en procesar dónde escuché 'plañir' antes. Un canal de televisión que estuvimos viendo antes se me vino a la mente. Ja.

-¿No crees que estés viendo mucho iCarly? – me reí. Solo alguien que haya visto ese show lo suficiente sabría el significado de esa palabra – Uh, Jade Peppermint… jamás pensé que te gustaría iCarly. No pensé que era tu tipo de programas favoritos, juraba que algo así como Dexter, o tal vez Games of Thrones era lo que te gustaba.

Cruzó sus brazos y me fulminó con sus ojos. Si las miradas asesinaran, indiscutiblemente mi madre en este momento debería estar en la morgue, esperando por mí cuerpo. Le gusta jugar exclusivamente a ella, y a nadie más. Bastante egoísta, eh.

Me quedo mirando el asiento ahora vacío, y me embargó la culpabilidad. No debí molestarla. Se supone que las embarazadas no deben pasar rabietas o emociones muy fuertes, y yo estoy haciendo todo lo contrario. Debía disculparme incluso cuando no fue mi culpa ¡Ella comenzó todo!

-No pensé que te molestaría tanto, Jade. De verdad lo siento – comencé hablando tras la puerta de nuestra habitación. No oí nada dentro del cuarto - ¿Jade estás bien?

Y entonces unas fuertes carcajadas me abrieron la puerta. Ella tomó mis hombros y luego posó una en su estómago, riendo estruendosamente.

-¿Se te olvida que soy actriz? Qué idiota sigues siendo Vega.

-Eres una…

Tres golpes en la puerta principal interrumpieron mis ofensas. Nos miramos, cuando ella terminaba su risotada limpiándose los ojos y suspirando profundo.

Alphonse no es, porque me avisaría. Trina no viene nunca, y si lo hiciera sería un grandísimo espectáculo fuera. Mamá gritaría mi nombre, no golpearía antes. Papá, bueno, él está trabajando.

-¿Cat?

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando pasó a un lado de Jade, ella la miró de los pies a la cabeza antes de tirarse a sus brazos. Jade la atrajo a sí misma, apretujándola y llorando al instante.

-Hace tanto que no te veía pequeña… estás… estás ¡Wow! ¡Igual!

Nuestra ex compañera de clases estaba exactamente igual, por lo menos exteriormente. Su pelo seguía teñido de rojo, e incluso el tono del maquillaje que utilizaba era el mismo. El color pastel de su vestido y los tacones eran, sino, algo que corroboraba lo que pensaba.

La inesperada invitada aflojó un poco el agarre en el cuello de Jade, para limpiar sus ojos y besar su mejilla.

-Jadey… ¿Estás bien? – entonó. Su voz no era tan chillona como antes. La aludida acentuó el agarre en la cintura de Cat.

-Creo que está… un poquito sensible. Ha de ser el bebé.

Cat me miró y recordó que era mi departamento. Rió antes de encaminarse a mi lado, y abrazarme también, pero no tan fuerte.

-Por un instante olvidé que te venía a ver a ti. Supongo que el ver aquí a Jade me ha sorprendido.

Tomó asiento junto a la embarazada mientras yo iba por unos vasos de jugos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me explica qué hace Jade aquí? – preguntó mirándonos a ambas. Por un instante crucé la mirada con esos ojos grises que me traían bastante inquieta.

La actriz comenzó a contarle todo, incluso aquellos detalles que a mí no me relató. Beck venía desquitándose con ella desde un par de meses y comenzaba a volverse alcohólico. Nada propicio para una criatura que comenzaba recién a vivir. Las dejé a solas, para que hablaran tranquilas, después de todo, son mejores amigas y allí yo sobraba.

La pelirroja nos dejó a eso de las diez y media de la noche. Jade ya tenía sueño, para variar. Cuando llegó a la recámara, donde yo estaba escribiendo un par de acordes para una canción que me pidió que le ayudase la cantante más popular de la disquera que estaba asociada con la productora en la que trabajo, noté que entre sus manos había un par de pequeños zapatitos de color amarillos.

-¿Y esas ternuritas?

-Me las dio Cat. Le ahorré un viaje a la casa de Oliver.

-Ya veo… - golpeé el lugar vacío que estaba a mi lado, en la cama, obedeció sin protestar nada. Quité los papeles que tenía en mi regazo – Jade… ¿Qué crees que será?

-Sea lo que sea, Vega, va a ser feliz.

Susurré su nombre mirándola a los ojos. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza oír algo así de su boca. La quedé mirando un instante, embobada. El pasar mucho tiempo con ella, me estaba trayendo de vuelta viejas pasiones que creí olvidadas.

En Hollywood Arts, ella me parecía el ser humano más atractivo de nuestra promoción. Inteligente, sarcástica, bella, y malvada. Hermosamente malvada, sobretodo conmigo. Eso no importaba lo absoluto, después de todo, también me ayudó en muchos aprendizajes. De Sikowitz y de ella fue de quien más lecciones tuve.

Mis debates psicológicos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella acurrucó su cabeza en mi hombro, pasando mi brazo derecho por el suyo, abrazándola, mientras bostezaba ¿Creerá que es normal que ella haga que la abrace? ¿Yo y ella en la misma cama, sin pelear o algo? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Jade?!

-Esto no está bien… - susurré – Definitivamente no.

-¿Qué no está bien?

Mierda me oyó. Me oyó, me oyó, me oyó, mierda, qué hago… vamos cerebro piensa.

-El que estés tan acurrucada contra mí, Jade. Durante el día no haces más que intentar asesinarme o molestarme, y ahora, estás aquí abrazándome ¿Dónde dejaste tu odio por mí? Esto… esto no debería estar pasando. Porque, porque tengo ¡Novio! Sí, aunque no me lo haya pedido, yo lo quiero y no está bien.

¡Demonios! Debí decir cualquier cosa, menos eso.

-Oye, sólo es un abrazo. Siquiera es eso, porque tu brazo está sobre mi hombro, no tienes que alarmarte tanto, ¿no que tanto querías llevarte bien conmigo? Y justo ahora que alteras porque hago esto. Agh, quién te entiende.

-Es que tú me crispas los nervios… creo que será mejor que mañana duerma en el otro cuarto.

-Vale, como quieras, pero luego no te quejes de que no intento nada.

Y con aquella capacidad tan maravillosa de ser bipolar, se dio media vuelta en la cama, dándome la espalda, se echó a dormir. La has cagado bastante Victoria Vega. ¿Cómo es eso de andar de boca suelta y decir lo que estás pensando? Pareciera que no aprendí nada. Que mis años en la secundaria fueron en vano.

-Yo y mi boca. Algún día se me pasará.

-Eso espero.

Cuenta hasta 20, y tómate el puente de la nariz, Tori. Eso, no te alteres, recuerda que sólo lo hace para molestarte, nada más. No lo va a conseguir… uno, dos, tres… no, no caerás en su juego de nuevo. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete… estás lista. Sí, nada de molestia, siquiera tuviste que llegar a diez. Es un buen logro.

-Apaga la luz luego, y deja de moverte tanto, pareces sanguijuela, Vega.

Solo intenta provocarte, no respondas nada.

Pasé sobre su cuerpo, para apagar la luz y tomar mi celular desde el velador. Gruñó con los ojos cerrados forzadamente. Presioné un par de comandos y seleccioné el menú para escribir mensajes. Debía escapar de mis pensamientos y de esta situación de alguna manera y creo que se me ocurrió cómo.

** /Te quiero. Tori**./

No esperé a que Alphonse respondiera el mensaje. Apoyé mi cabeza en mí almohada mirando el cabello de Jade. Vacilé entre poner mis manos en su vientre o no. Sólo es un gesto, dará igual. Apoyé mis manos en su cadera, y al igual que la otra vez, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos en su vientre tibio.

Sí. Por las noches ese pequeñito que recién crecía en el abdomen de Jade, me ayudaba a encontrar la paz que su madre me quitaba durante el día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un minuto de silencio por el gato de mi hermana u.u**

**Aún no devuelvo los PM por sus reviews, quizás lo haga mañana. Gracias adicionales a Nara375 (Tori es ... ella. Primero dice sí y luego no, y viceversa, siento que siempre es así ) y Liz W. **

**Ahora bien, perdón por la demora. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. **

* * *

Capítulo VII

Jade y Alphonse

_Me pareció extraño que Jade aún permanezca en la cama, incluso siendo cerca del medio día. Fui a verla y noté que no pretendía levantarse todavía, porque permanecía dormida._

_Me aproximé y descubrí que no llevaba ropa. Solamente las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo desnudo._

_Sin medir en consecuencias, besé su mejilla buscando reacción. Nada. Seguí bajando, inhalando el olor de su cuello y besándolo luego. Terminé montándome sobre su cuerpo y quitando de a poco las sábanas, cuando deposité mis labios sobre su nívea clavícula. _

_Su reacción siguiente fue entrelazar sus dedos tras mi nuca y atraerme a sus labios bruscamente. Correspondí a su beso con la misma hambre que ella. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dándole paso a su lengua que delineó mi labio inferior, entrometiéndose a jugar con la mía. _

_Mis manos temblaron, bajando por su contorno, dibujando en su vientre círculos imaginarios. _

_Nos separamos un momento para tomar aire y mirarnos._

_- Qué manera de despertar._

_Despertar. Despertar._

Me senté de golpe en la cama. Todo fue un sueño. Un excitante, pero jodido sueño.

Aún tenía en mi mente las sensaciones que tuve en mi mundo onírico, hace un instante. Miré a mi lado y me fijé en que ella todavía seguía dormida a mi lado. Con ropa por supuesto.

Mi celular me daba las 11:06 A.M. Me tiré de vuelta a la almohada cerrando mis ojos. Rayos. Fue tan real. Pero debía olvidarme de eso. Por mi bien, el de Alphonse y el de Jade.

Todos estos pensamientos deben valerse porque me siento vulnerable al lado de mi embarazada amiga. Ella busca un apoyo, aunque me haga creer lo contrario, y yo lo único que hago es calentar mi cabeza yéndome por la tangente y confundiéndome sola.

Estoy abusando demasiado de la situación. O quizás ella vino al lugar equivocado a buscar ayuda, porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con esto.

La pelinegra se removía entre las sábanas, inquieta, y en un momento en que no logré percatarme, me tenía presa de sus brazos sin escapatoria posible. Inhalé el aroma a frutos rojos de su cuello y me quedé allí, estática. No sabía realmente si despertarla o disfrutar del momento.

Me vi en la tentación de besar su piel pálida, mas debía mantener autocontrol ¿Qué tipo de explicación daría si despierta?

_No te preocupes, te besé porque tenía ganas _¡Por supuesto que no!

Su respiración era pausada y acompasada. Y mi estómago se revolvía, y el resto de mi cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones que ningún chico pudo alcanzar.

Y entonces de nuevo me di cuenta de que me estaba desviando. No DEBO tener éste tipo de pensamientos ¿Por qué compararla tan innecesariamente con los demás?

-Deja de manosear mi trasero, Vega.

¿Pero qué...?

-¿Te hacías la dormida Jade?

-Sí. Porque quería ver hasta dónde llegabas, y parece que bastante lejos.

-Ugh con qué ánimos tan pesados despiertas... Fue sin querer.

Me senté con un sonrojo que abarcaba hasta la punta de mis pies. Pase por sobre su cuerpo, notando su ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa de medio lado que me mataba.

-Haré omelett con tocino. No te levantes - le ordené y recalqué la última frase.

Ella se volvió y gruñó al verme cruzar el umbral.

Sosegué ante los pensamientos impuros que comenzaban a atacar mi mente, los que involucran a Jade, una camisa extra larga, y yo.

Aún no comprendo cómo es que puedo despertar pensando en ella y no a quien yo quisiera, en el fondo de mi alma, pensar. Y eso me está cabreando la cabeza, realmente.

Tengo que cortar con esto ya. No merezco a alguien como Alphonse a mi lado. Ni él merece no saberlo. Debe saber que mi mente se está confundiendo lo suficiente como para hacerme dudar de mis sentimientos por él, aunque ella no haya accionado nada, por supuesto, aparte del hecho de que venga a por mí buscando ayuda.

Y tengo que admitirlo, de una buena vez. Jade y toda la extensión de su existencia me hacen más que dudar de mi sexualidad. Es decir, nunca, aparte de ella me he puesto a pensar en otra chica, de esta manera. Sé que no es considerado "normal", pero el mundo está cambiando, o eso era lo que sabía hasta hace un par de días.

Suspiré buscando los huevos, la mantequilla y el resto de las cosas que utilizaría. Además, agregarle leche, café y zumo. Tomé una bandeja para llevarlo todo a la cama.

Siéntate bella durmiente, que deben comer - la mitad de su cuerpo se apareció sobre las sábanas, con el pelo hecho un revoltijo. Sonreí al ver que se tallaba los ojos con sus dedos, y bostezaba. Era la pereza viviente. Me acerqué dejando todo en sus piernas, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Has visto la hora que es? Ya va a ser medio día y tú haciendo desayuno.

-Da igual la hora, Jadey. Tú estás embarazada, y debes comer. El otro día te desmayaste porque no me habías dicho que no comiste nada durante todo el día anterior ¿Quieres correr ese riesgo de nuevo? – tomé un trozo de la tortilla de huevo, y lo corté, dispuesta a dársela en la boca si era necesario – Por favor Jade, hazlo por el pequeño – muy contra su voluntad, como demostraba ser, abrió la boca, dándole paso al tenedor. Se lo di, para que siguiera sola.

La dejé para que comiera en paz. Le dije que iba a juntarme con Alphonse fuera del departamento, para darle un espacio.

Aprovecharíamos el tiempo que tenía de descanso, para conversar. Lo cité en una cafetería cercana a la oficina de la revista de Rolling Stone, donde debía él entregar la toma que sacó su jefa al personaje que sería portada este mes.

-¿Y bien? – habló apresurado, sentándose frente a mí, después de pedir un cappuccino y un exprés – Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo, Leibovitz me quiere en dos horas en Illinois.

-No te haré interferencia en nada…

-Entonces prosigue Tori. Me preocupa el porqué no has querido verme desde que tu amiga llegó a tu departamento. Además, ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de ir a ver a tus padres juntos?

-Alphonse… escucha. Yo... – suspiré. No era fácil, más con el infortunio de tener poco tiempo. – Estoy confundida… necesito un período para aclararme. Jade requiere muchísimo lugar, y yo estoy dispuesta a dárselo. Y creo que lo nuestro no compatibiliza con mi situación actual. Además sólo ocupo eso, un tiempo. No es que no te quiera, pero…

-Pero nada Vega. Ja, sabía que pasaría esto en un momento, la falla estaba en cuándo. Jamás pensé que sería en menos de una semana. Menos una maldita semana te bastó para que llegara alguien más y te olvidaras. Y así dices quererme… - terminó hablándome burlesco, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos frente a su rostro. Una sonrisa que identifiqué como sádica, apareció, aterrándome.

-No es lo que piensas Alphonse, ¡Te quiero en serio! Y como te quiero, pensé que comprenderías.

-Lo hago, y muchísimo. La única que no comprende aquí eres tú, Tori. Ojalá te esclarezcas, y me aclares todo. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Allie, no te enojes de esa manera… - susurré al verlo marcharse, sin tomar ni un sorbo de su exprés.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al verlo cruzar el umbral a toda velocidad, enojado. Comprendía su actitud, pero de igual manera me dolía. Mis manos temblaban frente al platillo de la taza, y mi labio inferior también tiritaba.

La campanilla de la entrada del recinto sonó, anunciando la entrada de alguien nuevo. No tenía fuerzas para levantar mi mirada.

-¿Qué haces llorando ahí sola, Vicky? – oí, de una voz conocida para mí.

-Gina… - susurré. Se movió agilmente hasta mi mesa, tomando el lugar que antes tenía el chico inglés. Ella posó su mano en mi hombro, acariciándolo. Me pasó una servilleta para limpiar mi rostro. La miré, notando una débil sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus delgados labios.

-¿Qué sucedió para que estés así, Vic?

Suspiré y sollocé una vez más. Lo mejor sería desahogar todas mis frustraciones y problemas con mi compañera de trabajo. Meció su cabello rizado, y rojizo. El aroma a fresas, embriagó mi nariz.

-Acabo de terminar con Alphonse. – ella entreabrió sus labios intentando pronunciar algo, pero no dijo nada. – Sé que me dolerá muchísimo, pero es lo correcto…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si estaban tan bien…

-Verás… espero que me oigas primero, y luego me des tu opinión ¿bien? – ella asintió, soltándome, y acomodando sus manos a los costados del, ya tibio café. Inhalé profundo dispuesta a seguir. Sonreí, dándome fuerzas. – Hace unos días que llegó una amiga a mi departamento. Tuvo problemas con su novio y se fue de casa. Y hmm… digamos que antes sentí cosas por ella, cuando la conocí en la escuela de artes. Creí que había olvidado todo, pero parece que no, y no quiero terminar dañando a alguien más por mis caprichos.

-¿Pero ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-No, pero aún así, es mejor aclararle todo a Allie antes de que, siquiera llegara a pasar algo más grave, y tal parece que no lo tomó así. Él sólo se marchó, y no me dejó explicar bien todo.

Gina me miró durante un largo momento, meditando. A pesar de que ella tuviera sólo 25 años, era bastante seria y madura. Ha sido siempre a quien recurro en una situación como esta, y ha caído excelentemente bien el que esté justo aquí ahora.

-Vaya… primero que todo nunca pensé que fueses del otro equipo. – me sonrió. Sus ojos verdes se posaron fijamente en mi cara, analizándome. – Y tampoco soy quién para juzgarte con lo que haces con tu vida privada. Lo segundo, es que, si tu amiga ha llegado a ti, es por algo. Quizás esta situación te ayude a ver si acaso lo de esta chica es de verdad, porque después de todo ¿Cómo es que ha durado tanto ese sentimiento en ti? No te frenes, si lo que sientes es de verdad, Vic. Tercero, Alphonse siempre me pareció una patán. Lo siento, pero es verdad ¡Sólo te quería por un rato! De lo contrario, dime, ¿Acaso tomó algún compromiso contigo? ¡Nunca!

La quedé mirando, tomando de mi café. En parte tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que estaba radicado en mi pecho. Ardía, y no de una buena manera.

Con él, solo eran momentos, y días. Jamás un plan más allá de una semana. Siempre más preocupado por su trabajo con la famosa fotógrafa, que por nuestra relación. Pero aún así, no podía echarle la culpa de algo que sólo yo había hecho.

-Tienes razón, pero también he sido culpable de todo esto.

-Y no te lo niego, mas ve el lado positivo, has sido sincera con él y ya no te molestará más. Un obstáculo menos para estar con tu chica. – me guiñó un ojo sacándome una risita. – Ahora dime… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Se llama Jade…

-Jade… Jade… ¡Lo tengo! ¿No era aquella que te hacía la vida imposible? No me digas… oh, Dios… Vicky, siempre sentí que algo extraño ocurría con ustedes. De ella era de quién más has hablado, pero jamás pensé que estabas enamorada de ella.

-¡No estoy enamorada! – grité, sobresaltando a la poca gente que estaba dentro del local, todas las miradas se posaron frente a mí, poniéndome roja.

-Mira si hasta te sonrojas, qué lindo gesto... – su celular interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Al parecer era el productor, por lo que oí del altavoz. – Diablos, yo solo venía aquí por unas donuts, y terminé hablando contigo. Como sea, ten ánimos, no será mucho dolor nena, si lo sabes sobrellevar, nos vemos Vickie y por favor, mantenme al tanto ¡Nada es imposible si se trata de amor!

Se fue tan sorpresivamente como llegó. Pagué la cuenta de ambas bebidas y me marché. El sol estaba pegando fuerte afuera, calentando mi cuerpo, quitando ese estúpido frio que me mataba.

Gina tiene razón, lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no tengo que lamentarme más, puesto que ya está, lo hice. Tengo 20 años, no quince, y no debo por qué estar llorando por un amor, como una escolar.

Me paseé por el centro de Hollywood, haciendo una visita fugaz a la clínica, programando una hora con el ginecólogo para el Lunes que venía, y terminé mirando las tiendas de maternidad. Entré, y los colores suaves y diseños de animalitos me dieron la bienvenida. Estuve mirando, embobada, las prendas tan pequeñas, de recién nacidos, bebés un poco más grandes y algunas ropas especiales para futuras mamás.

Si mal no recuerdo, Jade y yo tenemos la misma talla, por ahora. Le compré un chaleco verde moho que rezaba "Mi más grande proyecto" y señalaba hacia el vientre, unas medidas más grandes, para meses posteriores, también incluí unos pequeños zapatitos, y un par de trajecitos de color amarillo, y blanco.

Volví al departamento, más repuesta, como a las siete de la tarde. Ella había mantenido el orden y estaba viendo en ese instante Miami Ink. La saludé mientras me sacaba los lentes de sol y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver los míos hinchados.

- ¿Qué pasó Tori? – parló confundida. Tuve que olvidar que la actriz no sabía nada.

- Terminamos. – dije. Y las lágrimas volvieron a mi tan rápido como ella corrió a abrazarme. Sus brazos me reconfortándome demasiado. El mundo me daba vueltas cuando oculté mi rostro en su hombro y ella mimaba mi pelo. Me dolía respirar, suspirar y todo. Me dolía por mucho que intentara negármelo.

-Lo siento mucho. Sabes que no hablaba en serio cuando antes bromeaba, y ahora, debes estar pésimo, y te entiendo cómo no sabes cuánto. – murmuraba en mi oído mientras me arrullaba. Sus manos dibujaron figuras imaginarias en mi espalda, creándome una sensación extraña en mi estómago. El olor a arándanos que siempre acompañaban a su pálido cuerpo contribuían más a mi mareo.

Me dejé acariciar mientras me conducía a la cama. Besó mi frente cuando nos arropaba al tiempo que se posaba al lado mío, sin soltarme en ni un instante. Me apegó tanto a ella, y sus manos me mimaban con tanta sutileza que no noté cuando su voz dejó de resonar en mi interior, dándole paso a Morfeo.

Era tan relajante, en ese instante, el estar al lado de Jade, mi amiga. Ella estaba allí, dándome el consuelo que justo necesitaba en ese instante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y tal cómo si Jori4Ever lo hubiese predicho, aquí el punto de vista de Jade. Lo dividí en dos partes, así que éste y el próximo habla ella. **

**Nara375, Gina comenzará a ser el cable a tierra de Tori. **

**Rox y elyshakespeare, ¡Gracias!**

**Además actualizo hoy porque mañana es mi cumple y tendré demasiado qué hacer. Así que, ¡Disfruten! **

* * *

Capítulo VIII

**El bebé.**

JADE 'S PoV.

Lunes por la mañana. Hoy tenía la bendita cita con el doctor a las tres de la tarde. Por mucho que intenté persuadir a Vega de ir, ella fue insistentemente segura en su decisión. Aún no comprendo por qué se preocupa tanto por mí, siendo casi sobre protectora en algunos casos.

La castaña salió temprano con la excusa de ir a comprar desayuno, aunque ya sé que es porque sale a fumar sin comer nada antes, su aroma la delata. La mezcla de nicotina y chocolate se hace tan atractiva que me he pillado varias veces oliendo sus chalecos inconscientemente.

Y ahora que lo pienso, su actitud ha sido extraña estos últimos días. Pensé que la vería peor después de saber que terminó con el chico ese, pero me lo oculta, o eso trata. Más de una vez me la topé en la azotea del edificio, ella sólo sonríe y pasa a mi lado. Son los mismos días en que presiona más fuerte sus dedos en mi vientre. Es la posición más recurrente en la que dormimos. Por supuesto, no cumplió con irse a la otra habitación.

Ugh. Nunca he sido buena subiéndole el ánimo a las personas, por eso no sé cómo tratar con Tori luego de su ruptura reciente y me frustra, por el hecho de querer devolver, en parte, todas sus amabilidades.

Mi celular se ilumina en la mesita de centro. Cuatro mensajes recibidos.

**/Lo siento mucho por todo lo que he hecho y dicho en el último tiempo. He perdido los estribos con el tiempo, y no supe reaccionar bien cuando me has dado lo mejor de mi vida ¡Un pequeño Beck o una mini Jade andará por el mundo! Por Dios. Sé que he sido un idiota, pero también sé que te amo, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Por favor, justo ahora te necesito más que todo, y por eso quiero arreglar las cosas ¿Podemos conversar? Beck./**

Lo releí unas seis veces seguidas, antes de siquiera suspirar. No era la primera vez que él me enviaba éste tipo de mensajes. De hecho, era el tercero en cinco días, después de ir buscar las cosas a casa, y de bueno, pelear una vez más. Aunque me sorprendió de que mencionara mi estado por primera vez...

A pesar de eso, todavía no me siento confiada en hablar con él. Sé que terminaría, o volviendo a lo mismo de antes, o sencillamente con un mar de lágrimas.

Porque si algo ha cambiado con esto, es que estoy demasiado sensible, llegando a llorar por una estúpida película, o por ver un perro vago. Agregando vas molestas nauseas o dolores de estómago, a veces muy frecuentes.

Y eso que recién voy en la sexta semana, o algo así.

Volví a recordar el mensaje, al chequear la hora en el móvil. No se lo haré muy fácil, si cree que con un texto me convencería. Aún tengo algo llamado orgullo y dignidad, y ni él ni nadie vendrá a pasar por sobre eso. Más ahora, con mi futuro hijo, tenía una vida que cuidar, con su ayuda o sola.

No le respondí nada. No valía la pena perder mi tiempo en eso.

-¡Hey ese ceño tan fruncido! Esos músculos explotarán. - Vega me molesto de pronto al cerrar la puerta tras ella. Me sonrió, pasando de largo a la cocina. - ¿Qué te traes ahora Jade? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es eso... - suspiré, acariciando mi, aún, vientre plano. - Es Beck.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos, y tomó rápidamente asiento a mi lado. Su expresión era contrariada, al momento de presionar mi hombro. Creyó que era difícil para mí, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y entonces? - dijo antes de morder su labio inferior. No comprendí por qué se le hacía tan arduo el expresarse. Arqueé una ceja, interrogante. - ¿Qué pasó con él ahora?

-Nada, en realidad. Me envió un mensaje pidiéndome perdón por todo, y que pensara en volver a su lado... Y yo por supuesto que no lo haré.

-Ya veo... Aún así, ¿No sería bueno que se vieran? Después de todo, tú aún lo quieres, ¿No?

-Ugh, Vega. El hecho de que lo quiera, no implica que terminemos y volvamos cada vez que se nos plazca. Ahora es más complejo y no quiero arruinar nada ésta vez.

Ella me miró a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de emoción, según lo percibí. Mordió su labio inferior, y cerró sus parpados una vez más, examinando lo que luego diría. Es tan fácil de leer sus expresiones, que cada vez que actuaba en Hollywood Arts, algo de su propia personalidad quedaba dentro de sus personajes.

-Lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré siempre. Recuerda eso Jade. - me sonrió finalmente, besando mi frente y marchándose a la habitación, en una actitud extraña.

Todavía no logro acostumbrarme a sus atenciones y mimos. Es incómodo cuando me abraza o besa mi frente, me siento como una muñeca de porcelana, y no me gusta. Y luego, cuando intento hacer lo mismo, se aparta con alguna excusa. Es tonto, pero bueno es Tori.

Resolví en ir junto a ella al médico, y siquiera decirle a Beck que iría. La castaña parecía más ansiosa que yo en todo el trayecto hacía la clínica. Hablaba y hablaba llegando a hartarme, pero debía armarme de paciencia, a regañadientes.

-Jadelyn August West. - oímos en la sala de espera, poniéndonos de pie al instante.

-Ni creas que me perderé esto - me dijo arrastrándome dentro de la otra habitación, sabiendo que lo más probable era que saliera corriendo de allí ¿Alguna vez dije que tenía latrofobia*?

Una camilla, un monitor frente a ésta, una mampara metálica, un carrito con las herramientas y utensilios -dónde brillaba una hermosa tijera la cual aún no obtenía-, una máquina para medir la frecuencia cardíaca, otra que no supe para qué servía, y una ginecóloga rubia y sonriente nos dieron la bienvenida.

Comencé a temblar al ver las maquetas de fetos, de los órganos reproductores entre otras cosas. Las agujas, las malditas agujas que estaban en la punta de cada jeringa me intimidaban. En el botiquín de puerta transparente alcancé a diferenciar fármacos, jarabes y gotas, estaba allí, esperando a ser abierto, para que alguno de sus componentes me intoxicara.

Miré de nuevo a la profesional, que en su placa de su blusa roja decía Dra. Stevens., y su cara me pareció lo más terrorífico que haya visto jamás. Era como una película de terror de la que sabía que no disfrutaría en ni un instante.

Vega jaló de mi muñeca, y me senté en la camilla.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Jadelyn? – habló la rubia. Su voz era más ronca de lo que esperaba.

-Jade. Dígale, Jade, doctora. A ella no le gusta que le hablen por su nombre.

Stevens asintió hacía Tori, tomando la planilla y acercándose a mí, sin quitar su sonrisa. Temblé cuando me miró como queriendo achicarme. Ugh, estúpido síndrome que me pone miedosa.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?

Por supuesto que no. – sentenció Vega antes de siquiera alcanzar a abrir la boca. Volvió su rostro a los diplomas que presumían las murallas. Todos con el mismo nombre. – Amigas, nada más.

-Qué lástima... Pero, como sea. Aún no me entero por qué están aquí.

-Jade está embarazada.

Los dos pares de ojos se posaron en mí. La ginecóloga se paseó, frente a la camilla mirándome de arriba-abajo, acelerando mi respiración.

-¿Te has realizado algún chequeo antes?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero terminé balbuceando. Respiré profundo y aclaré mi garganta.

-N-No, sólo me hice el test.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Una.

-Recuéstate entonces.

Encendió el monitor, y las máquinas extrañas. Miré a Vega y noté como intentaba mantenerse a la margen, apoyada sobre la puerta. Le hice caso, un poco nerviosa. Anotó un par de cosas en la hoja que tenía en la mano.

-Ahora, levanta tú camisa. Aplicaré un gel, que es bastante frío, en tu abdomen. Luego con el ultrasonido veremos qué es lo que tienes para mí.

Le hice caso al instante. Me sorprendí temblorosa y ansiosa, al desabrochar mi prenda. Cerré mis ojos al sentir aquella pegajosa y refrescante sustancia ser esparcida por mi estómago. Los volví a abrir cuando otro objeto dibujaba círculos sobre esto.

-Mira la pantalla Jade.

Fijé mi vista al frente, medio sentándome, y una sensación llenó mi ser.

-¿Oyes ese pequeño boom boom? Es el corazón de tú hijo. Felicidades, tu embrión tiene siete semanas.

Era simplemente hermoso. Aquel golpeteo abarcó todos mis sentidos, haciéndome olvidar mi fobia y todos mis problemas. El bombeo latente lo sentía en mis oídos. Era mi hijo, la primera vez que lo veía. Era algo tan pequeñito y lleno de vida que hacía llorar de felicidad. Él estaba en mí ser, creciendo dentro de mis entrañas. Se había robado mi corazón con sólo ver latir el suyo.

Era tan minúsculo que deseé tenerlo ya en mis brazos, para cuidarlo, para enseñarle el mundo. Para aprender de él.

Mordí mi labio inferior, intentando retener mis lágrimas, pero no podía. Y realmente no quería. Por primera vez no me importó el que me vieran llorar, porque lo hacía de felicidad.

- Es maravilloso Jade - sollozó Vega acariciando mi hombro. Limpió sus propias lágrimas y luego las mías. Qué mujer más sentimental.

- Te amo pequeño, y siempre lo haré.

* * *

**Latrofobia (iatrofobia): miedo injustificado y anormal hacia todo lo que tiene relación con la medicina incluyendo inyecciones, medicamentos, cirugías , pasando por enfermeras y los propios médicos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí yo otra vez! Actualicé antes de lo que esperaba, porque... no sé en realidad, tenía ganas de hacerlo. En realidad, aún intento fusionar lo que es escribir/trabajo/y casa, me cuesta pero estoy maquinando en éso. Tal vez sea la razón adherida a que a veces me demore más de lo presupuestado, agregando también que me he detenido en la creación del capítulo XIV, porque no hay tiempo, miserablemente no tengo tiempo. **

**Nara375, Vega siempre ha actuado raro, incluso en la serie.**

**Minecrandres, Vaniap0211, JORI4EVER, Liz W y ElyShakespeare, muchísimas gracias también.**

* * *

Capítulo IX

Beck y Alphonse; Aclaremos todo.

Jade's PoV

Al salir de la consulta, mi compañera de me rogó por ir a comprar rápido un par de proteínas encapsuladas que me recetó la especialista. Al final me corrompió con un par de tijeras iguales a las del médico. Jamás se me pasaría el vicio por esos objetos.

Stevens dijo que el ácido fólico y otras sustancias, se volverían mis mejores amigos por los próximos meses si deseaba una evolución positiva, y Vega no lo paso por alto. Terminamos en un restaurant de comida italiana, entre Sunset y Hollywood Blvd., luego de comprar en la farmacia. El olor intenso a orégano, albahaca y queso me provocó nauseas.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó la castaña la verme cerrar mis ojos. – Siéntate, estás pálida.

Le hice caso, agarrando la primera silla y tratando de regular mi respiración. El oxígeno volvía a mis pulmones, de donde no supe nunca que habían desaparecido, cuando la cantante me echaba aire con un papel que no me preocupé en reconocer. Entreabrí mis párpados notando la preocupación en el rostro de la chica. Aparté sus manos, cesando.

-Tranquila, ya está todo mejor. Al parecer tengo cierto rechazo al olor a orégano y queso. Ugh, con lo que me gustan.

- Con nauseas y aún así piensas en comer. Nada cambia en ti Jade. Vamos a sentarnos.

El administrador del lugar se acercó gentilmente a preguntar cómo me sentía, diciendo que había visto la escena. Nos dio una mesa un poco más apartada del bullicio, _donde no tendríamos interrupción alguna_. Alcancé a notar cierto doble sentido en sus palabras ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy con juntarme con Tori?

-¿Por qué me traes un restaurante, Vega? – le dije incómoda con la mirada persistente que tenía sobre mí desde que nos sentamos. Traté de ocultar mi estúpido sonrojo tras la carta extensa que tenía frente a mí.

-¿No te aburres de estar en casa? Lo hice para salir, nada más. – habló, con esa sonrisa que hacía crecer aún más sus ya gigantes cachetes.

-¿Objetivo final? Jamás haces algo sin querer algo a cambio.

-Ésa, eres tú. Pero bueno, haz dado en el blanco. Quería preguntarte por la moto que vi en la casa de Beck el otro día…

Esto no pinta bien. Primero, porque quería presionarme a algo, lo sabía. Algo de seguridad cruzó por su mirada. Por suerte nos interrumpió, aunque no por mucho tiempo, el mesero. Pizza para Tori y fetuccinis con salsa de salmón ahumado para mí.

-Así que, ¿qué hacían tú y Beck en el cartel de Hollywood la otra vez?

-¿Qué?

¿Cómo se había enterado? Ese fue el día en que supe que estaba embarazada. Siempre procuré en no darle demasiados detalles de esa noche, en específico, porque no me traía muy buenos recuerdos.

-Vi la moto en el antejardín de la casa cuando fuimos a buscar tus cosas. Además, presencié tu "incidente" allí, porque estuve con Alphonse ahí esa noche. Iba a ir tras de ti, porque tu voz se me hizo conocida, pero él no me dejó.

Tragué saliva. Me acorraló en un callejón sin salida. Era mentirle descaradamente, cosa que no funcionaría ya que me comenzaba a asustar la forma tan completa en la que me estaba conociendo en el último tiempo, ó finalmente soltarle todo, quebrándome psicológicamente frente a ella una vez más. No era muy eludible esta situación, en ningún modo.

Me apresó con sus ojos, mirándome fijamente. Mi sangre fluía a través de mis oídos, acalorándome.

-Jade por favor, dime. – me exigió. El mesero interrumpió de nuevo el momento, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica frente a mí. El joven se largó raudamente, perdiéndose tras el bar.

-Viendo que no me dejas escapatoria, lo haré… - suspiré, intentando acomodar las palabras en mi mente. – Fue antes de ver el test. Beck fue a buscarme a casa de mi tío, donde estaba con las pequeñas enseñándole un par de notaciones musicales. Si bien recuerdo, fue cerca de las diez cuando estuvimos ahí, ¿No? – ella asintió, incitándome a seguir. – Ya en ese instante me sentía irritada, sin saber por qué. Él se ofreció a llevarme a casa, como siempre. Aunque me avisó que haríamos una parada adicional ¡Yo sólo quería llegar luego a dormir! Pero no, Oliver y su estúpido discurso de "Nos hará bien, no quiero terminar una vez más", y blah blah blah. El argumento que más se trae para mí. Me sacó de mis casillas y él intentó dominarme como siempre, ¡Cómo si fuera un estúpido animal! El asunto es que, en ese instante estaba un poco aturdida y todo eso…

-¿Entonces por eso te trató de bruja?

-Le saqué de quicio, Tori ¿Quién soportaría a alguien tan irritante y irritado?

Vega bufó molesta y murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír. Hizo una mueca y comenzó a atacar su pizza, dejándome con la pregunta en el aire.

-Justo ahora no me gustaría que te juntaras con él. Parece como si justificaras todo lo que te ha hecho. Y en realidad es un grandísimo idiota, egoísta y ciego.

No pensé que ella se pudiera referir así a alguien que fue su amigo. Su tono enfadado me dejó entrever que esto le afectaba un poquito más de lo que quería demostrar. Y debía admitir que en parte tenía razón, aún a pesar de todo, seguía defendiendo a Beck, culpándome a mí misma por una situación de la que sólo salía perdiendo.

- ¿Por qué terminaron tú y Alphonse? Nunca has querido decírmelo.

Los gestos de su rostro variaron, vertiginosamente, de enfadada a nerviosa. Se echó rápidamente pizza a su boca, y desvió la vista al patio. No te escaparás Victoria, ahora te tengo en mis garras.

-Eso es asunto de nosotros. – contestó secamente.

Al terminar su plato, buscó en su bolso sus cigarrillos, encendiendo uno al instante. Si antes estaba enfadada, ha pasado a la furia.

-Eh, ¿Vega? Aquí no se puede fumar. Y yo estoy un poquito, muy, preñada, y es sabido que me hará mal el humo del cigarrillo…

Me miró de nuevo, como intentando taladrar dentro de mi cerebro. Victoria Vega enojada puede ser peor que yo. Fregó el cilindro en el plato, rompiéndolo a la mitad. Movía su pie insistentemente, y apretaba sus dientes. Finalmente frunció su ceño, suavizando la expresión molesta.

-Lo siento Jadey. No quise… demonios. No sé qué me pasa. – balbuceó posando una mano en su frente, masajeando su sien. – No debo desquitarme contigo.

-Tranquila, después de todo, has apagado la colilla y todos estamos felices.

Alzó la mano que tenía en el rostro pidiendo la cuenta, cuando terminé mi plato de pasta. No entiendo qué es lo que le molesta tanto, si me ha preguntado por algo puntual, yo hago lo mismo ¿De esta manera es cómo uno se siente cuando espera algo y no pasa? Siempre estuve en la otra vereda, exigiendo a todos una explicación y sin darle ni una a nadie. Se sentía extraño.

Al llegar a casa no fue más que silencio. Un incómodo y largo silencio, que se prolongó hasta que tomé mi guitarra y acomodé mis dedos para ensayar mejor la canción de The Doors que estaba sacando. Ese mutismo general me sirvió para concentrarme mejor en la labor de hacer un buen cover de la canción.

Tori se pasó lo que quedó de tarde encerrada en la recámara. Tal vez fastidiada, quién sabe. No iría a rogarle una disculpa, no señor, siquiera cuando sé que he sido yo quien ha provocado su molestia.

Mi teléfono se iluminó con la imagen de Cat parpadeando.

-¿Jade?

-¿Quién más sino soy yo?

-Podría ser Tori quizás… - gruñí al recordar que la castaña seguía molesta conmigo. Mi amiga rió.

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba ensayando.

-¿Tienes una banda Jade? ¡Amo las bandas!

-No Cat, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería aprender un par de canciones? En eso estaba…

-Ya veo…

De nuevo silencio, aunque ahora era inexplicable ¿Seguía ella con sus déficit atencionales?

-Caaat…

-¿Qué, Jade?

-¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Oh, eso. – se echó a reír con su tan característica carcajada, robándome una sonrisa estúpida a mí también. – Beck ha venido a mí casa pidiéndome saber dónde estás.

-Qué insistente es… ¿Tú le has dicho que estoy en casa de Vega?

-No, nada de eso… pero se veía que estaba desesperado. Me dijo que estaba arrepentido y me dio una jirafa, que es amigo de Señor Morado.

-Ugh, ¿Aún conservas _esa cosa_?

-¡Yep! ¿Cómo podría abandonar algo que me gusta?

Bufé encontrándole razón. Cuando me fui de casa de Oliver lo único que deseaba era rescatar mi guitarra. Era lo único que me salvaba de la demencia potencial que amenazaba con atacarme en ésa casa. Aunque la asimilación me parecía absurda, era lo único con lo que lograba comparar entre su estúpida jirafa morada y mi guitarra, hablando de 'cosas que gustan'.

-¿Dijo algo más?

-No, ¿Debería hacerlo?

-Para nada, de lo contrario…

-De lo contrario mis patrañas, te has vuelto tan inofensiva con tu embarazo, que tus amenazas parecen las de un gato, Jadey… - volvió con su risa contagiosa, pareciéndome sin sentido. – Jade eres un gatito. Mira si hasta tienes cola, ¡Yay! Estás jugando con un hilo.

-¿Eh?

-En mi mente... te he imaginado como una gatita negra gruñona que ahora lame sus patitas. – Ugh jamás dejará de ser niña… y no podría ser capaz de cambiar su forma de ser. - ¿Está Tori por ahí? ¡Debe saber esto!

-Creo que no es una buena idea Cat.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que he metido un poco la pata…

-Jade West. – cambió su tono a aquél que pone cuando está dispuesta a ponerse seria si es necesario. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Tori?

-¡Sólo le hice una pregunta! Estábamos hablando… y surgió la ocasión para preguntar por qué terminó con Albert. Se enfadó y no habló mucho más después de eso.

-¿No era Alphonse? Como sea. Si antes no te lo dijo, es por algo. Dale tiempo, y pídele disculpas ¡Eres tan curiosa como un gato!

-No me sigas comparando con animales. Y no le pediré disculpas.

-Debes hacerlo Jade. Tú y Tori son tan tercas que se ignorarán aún teniendo que respirar el mismo aire.

-Maldita seas Cat. – alegué ¿Por qué siempre debía tener la razón cuando le daba con su parte seria? Detesto admitir, aunque ella no lo sepa, que tenga la lógica en sus manos cuando le da su fase de sensatez momentánea.

Le corté pronto, no queriendo alargar mucho más esa conversación. De todo, tenía dos datos importantes. Beck estaba profundamente arrepentido, y debía pedirle disculpas, casi obligadas, a Vega por andar de curiosa y por mis actitudes un tanto estúpidas. Ok, muy estúpidas. Todavía no comprendo cómo es que ha soportado mis pesadeces a través del tiempo, y cómo es que no me grita, y termina pidiéndome perdón ella. Sin embargo ahora es mí turno hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Cat y Tori

Tori's PoV

¿Qué es más extraño que ver a Jade sin una tijera? Creo que es el hecho de que Cat venga a cada rato y anden a hurtadillas en mi propio departamento. Y lo peor de todo es que la pelirroja la reprende cada vez que las sorprendo. Es como una época de Hollywood Arts que sospecho haber perdido.

Se siente raro no tener la calidez de las manos y el vientre de la pelinegra por las noches, ya me había acostumbrado a sentirla bajo mi piel. Más yo seguía durmiendo en el otro cuarto, después de que me arrancara de mis casillas realmente, por una vez en mi vida.

Ella no me conoce verdaderamente enojada y tal vez sea mejor así, para no cometer un error tan estúpido como el de Beck y asustarle.

No he sabido nada de Alphonse desde aquella vez en el emporio. Y tengo que admitir que lo extraño, muchísimo. El vacío que dejó no me es demasiado indiferente, y aparece cada que Jade no tiene algún lugar entre mis ocupaciones.

Fruncí mis labios frente a mi portátil. Hacía tiempo que Trina no venía a mi departamento y se le ocurrió visitarme justo hoy, cosa que había olvidado. Y no conforme con eso, venía con mis padres a cenar. Fantástico. Cat, Trina, mamá, papá y Jade juntos.

¿Cómo les explicaría a ellos, ahora, mi situación y la de ella? ¿Cómo impedir que el ego de mi hermana salga con algo de malas intenciones, sabiendo que en la escuela ella y Jade no se llevaban lo que se diga bien, y los comentarios fuera de foco de la pelirroja?

Fuese como fuese, eran mis padres, y por muy descuidados, que hayan sido antes con Trina y yo, les debo respeto. Y lo último que sabían era yo vivía completamente sola.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - la voz de Cat me interrumpió en la puerta. Dejé el laptop a un lado, invitándole a pasar. Ella entró con una sonrisa encantadora adornando sus labios.

- ¿Que sucede pequeña? - hablé al ver que no decía nada por un par de minutos, perdiendo su mirada entre las repisas de los muros. Acarició su pelo, y balanceó su cuerpo de un lado a otro. - Cat... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Jade?

- Si, si. No te preocupes por ella. Es sólo que se durmió y no me quiero ir aún...

Golpeé a un lado mío en la cama, para que se acercara.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos. – inició cuando Cat estuvo ya a mi lado. Su sonrisa siempre ha sido su mayor cualidad.

- Tienes razón ¿Cómo va todo en tú vida?

Ella suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

- Todo igual. Vivo con mamá y mi hermano, aunque estoy viendo si me voy a New York el próximo año. Mi mejor amiga está embarazada y parece que no quiere volver con su novio. Hace un par de días conocí a un chico lindo.

- Ya veo. - le sonreí.

La quedé mirando fijo, rebuscando lo que realmente le preocupaba. La pelirroja escondió su rostro tras su cabello, sabía que de cierta manera eso le inquietaba.

- ¿Nada más que agregar?

- ¿Por qué dejaste a Jade quedarse aquí?

- Supongo que si a ti te pasara lo mismo, también lo haría. Son mis amigas a pesar de todo.

- ¿Incluso cuando te odiaba ella?

Medité la respuesta, sabiendo que debía utilizar magistralmente mis palabras para no dar a entrever algo que aferro y tengo tan cerrado para mí.

-Con el tiempo, comprendí que ella muchísimo más, de lo inquietante que aparenta ser. Es una chica después de todo. La mayoría de las veces que dice 'no' es para que te esfuerces en lograr un sí. Además no hay que entenderla, es sólo... Quererla. Y creo que eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

La mirada de Cat osciló entre mis ojos y mis labios, finalizando con una hermosa sonrisa en su boca. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y yo correspondí su abrazo, al momento de besar mi mejilla.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser una chica? - susurró contra mi oído, electrizando mi cuerpo. Maldita debilidad. La separé de mi cuerpo, antes de quejarme, notando que tenía un puchero dibujado en su rostro infantil.

-Le tendré que preguntar a mi mamá. – bufé recordando nuevamente que hoy vendría. – Cat, antes que lo olvide, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Vendrán mis padres y Trina, sería bueno que estés aquí con nosotras.

-¡Está bien! Te ayudaré a cocinar y todo eso – exclamó agitando sus brazos. – Además esta semana no tengo grandes cosas que hacer en el teatro, como para llegar temprano, digo.

-Me vendría bien tu ayuda, tú sabes que aún no se me da totalmente bien lo de cocinar.

-Creo que no es lo mismo que me dijo Jade hace un rato. – habló y luego tapó su boca, con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. – Al parecer no debí decir eso… Ugh, Tori, deberás borrar lo que he dicho, de tu mente… yo no he hablado de ti con Jade. Sólo fue producto de tu mente, no he dicho nada, nada es real.

-Cat Valentine, eso no funcionó en Hollywood Arts, y no te funcionará ahora. Y me dirás justo en este momento, qué es lo que ha dicho tú amiga de mí.

Su rostro reveló algo de espanto e incomodidad. Ya no es la niña pequeña que llora por todo, pero sí es alguien a quien le cuesta un poco guardar secretos.

-Bueno, pero no me hables así, te pareces a mi papá cuando ve que mi hermano no se ha tomado su medicamento. – resopló inflando sus mofletes. – Sólo que no le digas que te dije, ¿Sí? – asentí a su mueca. – Bien… Jadey me ha dicho que eres muy atenta con ella, le encanta como cocinas, aunque no fue exactamente lo que dijo, y que te extraña cuando duerme, porque se había acostumbrado a que la abrazaras.

-Aww ¿De verdad? – sonreí como una estúpida. La pelirroja a mi lado asintió, notando mi cara embobada.

Con lo orgullosa que es Jade, jamás admitiría frente a mí ese tipo de cosas, pero Cat, y su maestría en manipular a los demás con sus gestos, y voz adorable, lograba cosas que nadie más imaginaría en cometer. La mayor particularidad de esta chica, al igual que la pelinegra, era su bipolaridad y la capacidad de cambiar el ambiente en un grupo de personas. Quizás por eso se llevan bien, a pesar de que intente Jade demostrar lo contrario.

El resto de la tarde nos lo pasamos ideando qué cocinar. Mi compañera de departamento no se apareció en ningún instante, por lo menos, no mientras yo estuviese presente. Dejé que Cat se preocupara de ella por mientras, veía los ingredientes de la comida. Pollo relleno al horno, y ensalada caesar para Jade. Ni tan gourmet para no dejar un desastre, ni tampoco algo tan simple.

-Jade dijo que no comería nada si yo cocino. Dice que tal vez le eche algo por accidente y la intoxique, pero no creo que lo haga.

-Tiene cierta paranoia con lo de intoxicarse, últimamente, así que no te preocupes. Ya sé que haré para ella.

Las 20:00 en punto y ya tenía todo listo. Unos minutos después, quizás cinco, Trina me llamó –y gritó– que ya estaba afuera. La pelirroja se encargó de recibirlos, mientras yo ponía todo en la mesa.

Trina, tan diva como siempre, tiró su cartera de colores fluorescentes por alguna parte de la sala, corriendo a abrazar a Cat. Había acertado, simplemente. Mamá, atrás de ella, venía con una sonrisa simple y sorprendiéndome con un par de canas adornando su flequillo, sus brazos rodearon los míos cuando preguntó cómo iba todo. No me había percatado de cuanto extrañaba sus abrazos tan cálidos y protectores. Papá venía con sus manos tras su espalda, observando a todo. Tardó un poco en reconocer a Cat, pasando por un listado de nombre de chicas que ni siquiera yo sabía que conocía.

A los minutos de todo el bullicio que generaban Trina y Cat, apareció Jade con una cara inmutable. Las bolsas amoratadas bajo sus ojos no decían nada bueno.

-¿Qué haces tú en la casa de mi hermana? – asaltó Trina a penas la vio. Jade, se quedó allí, mirándome a mí, queriendo que dijera algo. No recordaba cuánto era lo que me encantaban esos ojos grises, y lo hice cuando un hormigueo recorrió mi estómago.

-¿Por qué no mejor te sientas, Trina? – atiné. Mis padres me miraron preocupados. Yo sólo les ofrecí una sonrisa satisfactoria. – Sospecho de que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

En cierto modo fue algo llevadera la cena, después de todo. Cada vez que mi hermana atacaba con alguno de sus dardos apuntando a Jade, Cat o yo interveníamos con alguna acotación que desviaba el tema. La pelinegra habló muy poco, y sólo lo hacía en voz alta cuando mis padres preguntaban por Beck, dejando, falsamente, en claro que seguían juntos y que está de paso. En un momento me tocó incomodarme aún más, cuando preguntó por Alphonse.

- Terminamos hace un par de días - contesté cortante. Fue la única vez en la noche que pude sentir la mirada intensa de Jade sobre mí.

De vez en vez, Cat y yo nos mirábamos extrañadas por el comportamiento pasivo y amable de ella.

Pasada las once de la noche, luego de mucha sobremesa, mi papá anunciaba la despedida de los tres. Mañana tendría doble turno en la estación de policías, después de una semana libre.

- Si necesitas algo, cariño, no dudes en pedírmelo. Sabes que siempre seremos tú familia pase lo que pase. - mi mamá se despidió de mí en la puerta del edificio, con otro de sus abrazos y sonrisas pacíficas.

Al subir de vuelta, la futura mamá y Cat estaban viendo una comedia romántica en el living. Al verme, la pelirroja apagó el televisor.

- Bien, es hora de irme. Mi misión de hoy aquí terminó. - anunció poniéndose de pie dejando desencajado el rostro de Jade.

- Pensé que te quedarías - habló Jade suplicante.

- No dije que lo haría toda la noche. Además ya está por llegar por mí.

- ¿Quién? - cuestioné esta vez yo al pasar por mí lado.

- Mi novio. - sentenció devolviéndose antes de salir. - Y creo que ustedes deberían arreglar sus asuntos ¿Cómo es posible que vivan en la misma casa y no se hablen?

Desapareció dejando una risa traviesa en el ambiente tenso. Tomé asiento, dudosa, a un lado de Jade, quien permanecía mirando la tv apagada.

-¿Por qué les has dicho que tú Beck siguen juntos? - comencé con un tono suave, observando en la penumbra el perfil de su rostro delineado con la luz tenue de la luna blanca. Incluso con esa perspectiva se veía hermosa.

- ¿Qué querías que les contara? ¿Que vivo con su hija, porque él me echó? ¿Y que además me mantienes? Tú hermana fue lo más desagradable que pudo conmigo ¿Querías que condimentara eso? No, gracias.

Sus palabras sonaron secas y monótonas, y me herían aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

- Mira Jade, olvidemos esto ¿Sí? Tú conoces a mi hermana, y nunca le has caído bien. Yo sé que has cambiado, pero ella no. Por favor ignórala, como siempre lo hiciste ¿Está bien? - no sé qué habrá sido lo que hizo que ella me mirara. Tal vez fue mi tono de suplica, o quizá el hecho de que tomé su mano, un poco desesperada.

Una sonrisa perfectamente curvada se extendió en su rostro. Se la devolví al abrazar su cuerpo tibio.

- Lo siento por lo del otro día, Tori. Es tú privacidad, y no debí hurgar en algo que te dolía. - habló con su aliento chocando contra mi oído. La colisión en toda mi anatomía fue severa. Tuve que morder mis labios para que no se escapara algún sonido del que luego me arrepentiría.

- Está bien, Jadey. Ya no importa eso. Comenzaremos desde cero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Vengo aquí con mis excusas baratas. Y es que tengo un problema con el próximo capítulo. Aún no lo termino, y llevo así casi un mes. Por lo que me atrasaré un poco con ello, quizás una o dos semanas, a lo más. Además a partir de éste capítulo, solté el embrague y pisé el acelerador a fondo. Las situaciones serán más cortas y avanzará todo un poco más rápido. **

**Por cierto, ¿alguien leyó 'Gato Negro'? -propaganda pirata-. Les pido una disculpa gigante a quienes lo leyeron, porque lo subí sin revisarlo antes y noté algunos errores de tipeo y gramática, y no lo he reparado. **

* * *

Capítulo XI

¿Dónde?

Tori's PoV

Lo que pasó en el día después que vinieran mis padres y Trina, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo creería. Aunque conociendo a Jade y sus impulsos, el hemisferio izquierdo de mi cerebro, ese que guarda todo lo que tiene que ver con lo sentimental, emocional, y cognitivo, sabía que en algún momento ella lo haría bajo cualquier excusa o situación.

Cuando pensé que habíamos arreglado todos nuestros problemas, Jade se fue. ¿Dónde? Hey, genio ¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría así de desesperada? Dónde, dónde. Fue la pregunta más estúpida que me hizo Alphonse cuando le llamé y por fin se dignó a contestar.

Él ya había encontrado a otra persona, y me propuso ser amigos ¿En cuánto fue? Cuatro días ¡CUATRO DÍAS SEÑOR LYSON! Y yo jamás le especifiqué las intenciones -ya nulas y vacías- que en algún momento se cruzaron por mi estúpida cabeza, al llegar Jade a mi departamento y que él me alegó, haciéndome sentir de lo peor. Está bien, está bien. Después de todo fui yo quien le cortó ¿no? Pero... ¡aggh!

Como sea, adelanté mi vuelta a la productora. No quería seguir en ése lugar ahora que no estaba ninguna de las dos razones por las que estar más tiempo en casa.

Jade se fue. Y no me dejó nota alguna. Sólo desapareció ella y su guitarra. Llamé también a Cat hoy, para preguntarle. Fue peor que contestarle a mi madre luego de 20 llamadas perdidas. Así que me aseguré de que tampoco está con ella, por lo menos. De tanto pensar en esto, temo que las suposiciones que mi cabeza hace sean ciertas ¿Dónde más estaría sino es con Beck? ¿Y si volvía él a actuar como un idiota?

-No seas tan dramática Vicky. Quizás salió por ahí ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito con esto? – Gina me dijo, cuando me golpeaba con unos papeles en la cabeza. La chica pop, la que producíamos ahora, nos miraba con confusión desde la cabina. Estábamos grabando su primer disco.

-Pero es que ya son cinco días y no me contesta ¿Si le pasó algo? No sabes cómo es Jade. Es capaz de tomar un avión a Rusia sin retorno con tal de llevarle la contra a alguien.

La chica de cabello anaranjado resopló sonoramente, fijando sus ojos en mí. La rubia casi oxigenada, para variar, movía sus manos al vidrio que estaba frente a nosotras, intentando llamar nuestra atención.

-La pista terminó de sonar y aún está en 'on'. – exclamó señalando el cartel verde sobre su cabeza. Gina seguía con su mirada fija en mí sin moverse.

-Insisto en que estás siendo exagerada… y que te gusta la gente problemática.

Suspiré presionando el botón para retroceder a la última canción y la chica nos miró a ambas con algo de enojo. Gina palmeó mi hombro y se disculpó por micrófono con la muchacha.

-Lo siento, ¿Comenzamos otra vez Jenny?

Y por nuestra culpa, aunque más mía, estuvimos allí hasta cerca de las diez de la noche. Y para celebrar que teníamos el trabajo listo, mi compañera de trabajo me invitó a mí y a Jenny a un bar. Bueno, también para olvidar el asunto de mí… amiga por un momento. Accedí sólo porque era eso, o recordar que estaba sola, sin Alphonse o Jade.

Lo que no sabía era que estaba cerca del, ahora, desaparecido Nozu. Tengo tantos recuerdos de ese restaurant, desde que se llamaba 'Wok Star' y terminé consiguiendo fondos para la obra de Jade, como no, hasta la cita obligada que más he disfrutado en mi vida –exceptuando la parte del dúo de 'galanes'-, pasando incluso por aquella vez en que tuve que quedarme a picar calamar con Robbie, oh… y la vez que tembló y estuvo de cumpleaños Hope. La señora Lee ahora lo había reinaugurado, con comida tailandesa, según vi el cartel del exterior. Jamás sabré de qué parte específica de Asia viene esa mujer y su hija sin talento.

¿Tantas cosas han cambiado desde que salimos de Hollywood Arts? A pesar de que hasta hace un mes y un poco más vivía cerca de este lugar, no me atrevía a venir o rondar lo que estuviese cerca de ésa escuela. No me gustan los recuerdos, porque termino anhelándolos y en un estado de melancólico estúpido.

-¿Tori? – Jenny me preguntó tomándome del brazo al verme inmóvil frente al restaurant. – El bar es al otro lado. – me arrastró con ella sacándome del trance.

El cartel que rezaba "Hunters & Snakes" me hacía ya arrepentirme de estar allí. Adentro el ambiente tampoco me daba una sensación distinta ¿Dónde me había me metido? En una vitrina había una pitón… no, una boa… no… una anaconda… ¡Lo que sea! Fuese lo que fuese me miraba fijamente y sacaba su lengua siguiéndome el rastro. Gina y Jenny se rieron cuando palidecí.

-Cálmate Vicky. No saldrá de allí. – me apaciguó la chica de lentes guiándome a la barra en la penumbra de las luces bajas que cambiaban por toda la gama del arcoíris.

Al ver a la pelirroja, el barman se le acercó de inmediato. Ella pidió 'lo de siempre'. Fui la única que le interrogó sobre qué se trataba, porque Jenny también hizo lo mismo. En serio, ¿Dónde me metí? Ambas reían, aunque no sé si de mi cara, o de mí entera. El chico de cabello largo y liso se acercó con dos copones de cerveza, tabasco, limón y sal, (**N/A:** Michelada), y otro con Bloody Mary.

-¿Y esto? – le pregunté a Gina que ponía el vaso de cerveza frente a mí.

-Tú, sólo toma. Luego me lo agradecerás. – me guiñó un ojo, chocó su copa con la mía y después con la rubia, ambas luego tomaron casi la mitad de sus vasos respectivos.

No acostumbro a tomar. Quizás sólo vino con mis papás. Pero tampoco acostumbro a venir a un bar, pero estoy aquí ¿no? Casi temerosa olí la cerveza. No debí hacerlo, el olor era horrible. No sé por qué siempre que voy a tomar cerveza hago eso, y luego termino bebiéndolo todo.

-¿Lo harás o no? – insistió Jenny, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.

Después de tomarme todo el copón de cerveza, es predecible hasta cierto punto, lo que pasó. El sabor del tabasco, el limón y sal le daban un toque distinto a la cebada, llevándome a beber la misma combinación, luego de contar hasta siete, a números infinitos mezclándolo con risotadas, cigarrillos sin fin, y mareos interminables. A Gina y a Jenny les conté mi vida entera. Lloré incontrolablemente con las últimas partes, donde les confesaba que me sentía sola sino había nadie que me ocupara en el día.

Jenny se sinceró también. Tiene recién 23, y es lesbiana asumida. No supe identificar si era en broma o en serio cuando me dijo que ella me acompañaba a casa cuando nos fuésemos. Gina cambió el tema con agilidad, para suerte mía. Aunque traté de negarme, la rubia me sacó a bailar ¿Desde cuándo los bares tienen pista de baile? Como sea, la canción de David Guetta no me ayudó en mi intento de escape cuando ella trataba de acercarme más a su cuerpo. Tal parece que mi compañera vio desde lejos sus intenciones, cuando me sujetó de un brazo pasándolo por sus hombros, sacándome del lugar.

-Suficiente Jennifer, Vicky, nos vamos. – sentenció. En algún punto ciego de lucidez debí oírlo como para recordarlo o retenerlo. Me reí del puchero y los brazos cruzados de Jenny.

-Yo sólo me quería divertir – habló amurrada. Gina no la miró en ningún momento, cuando buscaba un taxi afuera.

-¿Tienes todas tus cosas Vicky? – me susurró cuando subíamos a un colectivo. Asentí, o por lo menos lo intenté. Ya adentro, Jenny se subió de copiloto y la de ojos verdes sostenía mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, abriendo a la vez la ventanilla para que no vomitara.

-¿Sabes a quién extraño Gin? Extraño a Jade, la extraño mucho… - balbuceé y me las ingenié para sacar la cabeza por la ventana – JAAADEEE POR FAVOR VUELVEEE – grité sintiendo el viento en mi cara. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó ante la sensación de libertad. – ¡YO TE AMO MUCHO MÁS QUE EL IDIOTA DE BECK! ¡JAAADE VUELVEEEE!

-Ya, ya Vicky, nos están mirando todos ¿Quieres dejar en mal a una importante futura productora musical? – me retó cuando entró a la fuerza mi cuerpo de vuelta al auto.

-Me da lo mismo, yo quiero a Jade a mi lado.

Y mi berrinche quedó hasta ahí. Me dormí hasta que mi buenísima compañera me cargó hasta mi departamento, en medio de mareos, risotadas y balbuceos estúpidos, despertándome con fuertes bofetadas en mi rostro.

-Despierta y abre la puerta. Ya te traje, ahora si te caes o te pasa cualquier cosa, no es culpa mía. Yo cumplí con dejarte en la puerta de tu casa.

Desapareció después de meterme adentro de la sala del departamento. Con las luces apagadas, todo se me cruzó en el camino. Cayeron un par de sillas y tropecé con un sillón. Apoyé mis manos por la muralla, para sostenerme en pie, antes que el mundo que se me movía a todas partes, me terminara por derribar al suelo. Cerré mis ojos antes de correr al baño.

-Nunca más tomo – me juré a mi misma luego de vomitar. Limpié mi rostro y me miré al espejo. No, no valía la pena, estaba muy borrosa, mejor me veo mañana.

Caminé un par de pasos. Lo único que necesitaba era dormir en ese momento, no importaba donde. La primera puerta que se me cruzó fue la de la habitación donde dormía Jade antes. Aún podía ver la silueta que dibujaba su cuerpo en la cama.

-¿Dónde estarás Jade? – suspiré acomodándome al lado de ella.

Al lado de ella…

Un minuto.

¿Volvió?

No, quizás sólo sea ésta borrachera del demonio. Escondí mi cabeza, en lo que creí, era el cuello de una ilusión, un espejismo, un oasis en el desierto, un truco de magia de mi mente, un espectro producto de mi estado etílico. Pero el aroma que desprendía su cabello no podría ser producto de mi mente.

-Eres una idiota, Vega.

¿Entonces era o no era ella?

¡Daba igual! ¡Estaba borracha!

* * *

**Agradeciendo siempre a mis RR Onazupmac, Nara375, ElyShakespeare, ABlaker, Selene Cruxe, Vaniap0211, Liz W. **

**(Perdón si no he respondido nada... en la semana me pondré al día) **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Último chance

Jade's PoV

Saturé. Terminé por hartarme de Trina Vega. La noche de la dichosa cena con toda la familia medio latina, esa mujer terminó por hastiarme. En serio ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien tan inservible para la humanidad? La malicia propia de su pequeño y aneurótico cerebro cuestionaban cosas que, realmente, ni a ella ni a nadie le importa. Me tuve que morder las ganas de golpearla y tirarla por la ventana, sólo por dos cosas. Cat, y porque no era mi casa. Suficiente problema tenía allí Vega como para darle otro más.

Aún cuando se fueron y Tori me hizo prometer que comenzaríamos desde cero, no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que, si seguía en ése lugar, tendría que soportar a ese... intento de ser humano.

Aunque así fue como, en un momento de debilidad mental, gatillé en volver con el padre de mi hijo, accediendo a sus súplicas cada vez más frecuentes para que volviésemos. Pero es sólo por experimentar si realmente aún queda algo de afecto romántico por él.

Porque siendo sincera, en el último tiempo venía dudando en si en algún momento futuro me gustaría realmente volver con Beckett. O tener, siquiera un contacto mínimo con él.

Vamos, las atenciones de Tori no se sentía realmente mal, si lo comienzo a ver desde otra perspectiva. Me hace sentir que realmente le importo, pero ahora que me he ido sin decirle nada, lo más probable es que se olvide.

¿Por qué tendría ella que asumir responsabilidad alguna de algo que no le compete? Son mis asuntos, mis problemas. Mi vida.

Ha sido un error acarrear todas mis complejidades y demás hasta ella. Es momento de dejarla en paz, y olvidarme de una vez por todas de mis infantilidades. No necesito ni debo atraer más gente a mis cosas. Ya es suficiente con Beck. Incluso cuando la medio latina ya estaba hasta los talones en este embrollo, quizás sea lo mejor dejarla fuera de todo esto.

Entre pensamiento, y pensamiento, llegué fuera de la casa que me traía tantos recuerdos. El color sobrio de su fachada con el contraste perfecto de la motocicleta me daban la bienvenida. Marqué al número del canadiense, y corté antes que contestara, asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

-¿Quién demonios es capaz de interrumpir...? ¡Jade, bebé! ¡Volviste!– exclamó al final con una sonrisa fresca. Cortó su cabello y afeitó su rostro, haciéndome rememorar al chico que, en algún punto me volvió loca por él en la Escuela de Artes.

Corrió a mí cuando me vio con la guitarra en mi espalda, sin quitar su sonrisa. Mi estómago se revolvió cuando me envolvió en sus brazos y me embriagué con su olor a café. Mas no olía tan bien como el chocolate y tabaco de Vega.

-¿Cómo estás? – dijo dudativo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Las quité de allí suavemente, sin quitar el contacto con sus ojos. Es incómodo su tacto brusco en mi rostro.

-Tengo siete semanas, Beck – mordió su labio inferior sin saber, realmente qué hacer. Le sonreí desviando un poco mi rostro al interior de la casa, donde todo se veía en penumbras. Comencé a arrepentirme de estar allí, pero quería probar si realmente él ha cambiado. Además detestaría más el hecho de volver a ser una carga innecesario para Tori.

-¿Qué tal estás tú, Beck? – pregunté sentándome frente a él. Pasó una mano por su cabello y me miró fijamente de nuevo.

-Intentando encontrar mis respuestas a mis preguntas internas.

Traté de no indagar demasiado en aquellas palabras, porque, de verdad que no me interesaban. Siempre intenta hacerse el interesante, y esta no era más que una de aquellas ocasiones. Así que lo dejé hasta ahí, en ese incómodo momento donde Oliver con un orgullo patéticamente grande intenta agigantar los enigmas de su día a día, los cuales, no atraían interés alguno en mi persona, cayendo en un silencio prolongado hasta que carraspeó su garganta, notando mi falta de preocupación por el tema.

-¿Cómo está... nuestro bebé?

-Mi hijo. – aclaré ante su mirada atenta – Está bien.

Sabía que tendría interrogantes como esas.

Preguntó por el resto de las cosas, pero preferí no especificar demasiado. Se notaba cuánto le costaba ser prudente y no perder los estribos. Me aburrí de explicarle cosas, también. Quizás era él muy preguntón, ó ése día me encontraba con menos paciencia de la normal. Al cabo de unas horas me dejó en paz por un momento, yendo a su habitación. ¿En realidad sería así de patético? Él sin algún tipo de aguante mental, o siquiera mostrar un leve 'cambio' de aquél que tanto alardeaba, y yo, en la misma actitud por creer en que no mentiría esta vez.

Me quedé en la amplia y fría sala mirando a la ventana que daba a la calle vacía. ¿Realmente sería así siempre? Mis pensamientos no daban más que razón a lo que cierta parte de mí comenzaba a sopesar luego de salir del departamento de Tori. Erraba. Estaba errando desde lo más profundo de mis entraña si volvía a creer en su persona. Y no estaba dispuesta a perder demasiado tiempo sino daba nada de su parte. Absurdo. Yo buscando a Beck una vez más. Yo intentando arreglar las cosas. ¿Cuándo fue que… ? No tiene importancia suficiente el ponerme a pensar si Oliver tendría algún indicio de valentía en tiempos pasados. Siempre escapaba de situaciones de presiones, y yo esta vez le ayudé a su huída. Contribuí a su cobardía.

Y justo luego de asegurarme que, definitivamente, me bastó menos de medio día para darme cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error, de los más ilógicos que he cometido en mi vida. ¿Cómo volver con alguien que no hace más que dañarme? Por supuesto que tengo cosas qué agradecerle. Pero me bastó el impulso de pensar con mi cabeza fría, fuera de repasar psicológicamente por los momentos buenos que vivimos, para darme cuenta lo que en el fondo él era. ¿En qué demonios estuve pensando al enamorarme de Beck? Egoísta sin tener mayor interés que en sí mismo, y siempre necesitando de alguien que le tome atención. Lógicamente, él es el centro de su propio universo. Y allí, en algún momento, ocupé nada más que un pequeño rincón. Lugar al que ya no pertenecía. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez las demás opiniones sí tenían razón. Beck Oliver no es más que un patán.

Sonreí al verle bajar las escaleras. Entonces, casi tan contradictoria de mi firme creencia de su narcisismo, volví a tener un poco de esperanza a que hubiese cambiado.

-¿Por qué no subes? – me dijo con voz ronca. Talló sus ojos y me devolvió la sonrisa, su posición en medio de la escalera. – Tenemos algo de qué hablar, Jadey.

¿Hablar? ¿El sexo ahora es hablar?

Mi estómago sonó y recordé la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí. Mi bebé. Mi hijo. Mi razón más importante. Sólo por él, dejaría, por un momento, a un lado esos pensamientos tan certeros. Pero, ¿valdría acaso la pena intentarlo una vez más?

Negué con mi cabeza, sin quitar mi sonrisa. No, obviamente no.

-Lo siento Beck… pero parece que me he equivocado en venir hasta aquí. – no me sorprendió demasiado la carcajada sarcástica que soltó. ¿Podría siquiera esperar que me rogara? No lo hizo antes, cuando el amor lo tenía tan idealizado y personificado con su persona, y menos lo haría ahora, cuando trataba de alejarlo de mí por todas las vías posibles.

Amor. Actualmente, ese concepto me hace recordar a otra persona, y no él. Y me aterra de lo mucho que mi cerebro se empeña en demostrar que es lo correcto, me refiero a pensar en esa persona, la misma que no me atrevo a nombrar siquiera en mi interior, y no en Beck. Me aterra horriblemente, porque incluso llego a encontrarle razón, como si tuviera otra conciencia que intentase, inútilmente, refutar aquello. ¡Era absolutamente insano! ¡Ni en un millón de jodidos años! En tantos debates psicológicos estuve, tratando de negarme a mí misma la comodidad y confort que sentía antes, que no me dí cuenta de que el canadiense se acercó a mí, posando una mano en mi hombro y acariciándolo con su pulgar. Maldito. Y podridas hormonas que me hacían pensar veinte cosas a la vez, aturdiéndome en mi propio reflexión.

-No sé en qué demonios pensaba cuando quería que fueses la madre de mi hijo. – susurró violentamente contra mi oído. Lo que me faltaba, que intentara tocarme un pelo. Gran cobarde, Oliver. Acabas de terminar por matar todo. Apreté mis puños tratando de no reaccionar de forma agresiva. No valía la pena utilizar siquiera un poco de fuerza contra él, ya que, no podía olvidar que ahora no solo debía velar por mí integridad. Pero no sabía cuánto aguantaría su estupidez, aunque su objetivo ahora era lastimarme, ya que no accedí a sus equívocas invitaciones.

-¿Pensando? ¿Tú, pensando? Vaya novedad, Beckett - bufé mordaz, haciendo que él ejerciera mayor presión sobre mi hombro. Comenzaba a doler. – Lo dices como si fuera la misma escoria que tú eres.

-Por supuesto que no somos iguales, Jade. Tú eres mucho peor. Me dejaste cuando más debimos estar juntos. Huiste de mi lado cuando estuve dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

-Dispuesto a cambiar… – repetí sus palabras con el mismo tono anterior, sonando casi altanero, también. Me giré bruscamente quitando así su brazo de mi cuerpo e ignorando el nudo de miedo que crecía en mi garganta. – ¿No es acaso lo mismo que vienes anunciando desde hace un par de semanas Beck? ¿No eres tú quien me envía mensajes diciendo que cambió? ¿No eres tú? ¿Entonces quién es?

Noté en sus ojos el mismo brillo extraño que habitaba en él la noche en que le dije que estaba embarazada. Su demencia no tenía remedio, en definitiva. No podría existir cambio ya en él . Estaba perdido en su propio juego mental, creyendo estar a ratos lúcido, pero sólo faltaba darle la chispa para que perdiera los estribos. Qué lastima, porque cuando estuve dispuesta a ayudar, no quiso.

Luego de eso no me dijo nada. Beck comenzó a respirar más aceleradamente y su piel comenzó a tornarse un poco más rojiza, apretando ahora mis dos brazos. Estaba conteniéndose, porque le había dado en su punto débil. Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y no me conmovió en lo más mínimo. De verdad que no.

-Deja tu show para otra persona, Beck. A mí ya no me provocas nada.

Y entonces mi rostro se giró en noventa grados hacia la izquierda. Abofeteó mi mejilla derecha, esta vez. Mi rostro enrojeció al instante y solté mis puños horriblemente apretados, el único método para prepararme para mi siguiente movimiento. Fue el último chance que le di y por idiota lo perdió. Lo miré una vez más, como advirtiéndole, negando con mi cabeza y frunciendo mi ceño. Empuñé nuevamente mi mano derecha y le di de lleno en su mejilla izquierda. No intentó ponerse de pie una vez que lo derribé. Siquiera ocupé agitarme para tirarlo a tierra. La ira que comenzaba a acumularse en mí fue suficiente para poder tumbarlo y sacarle algo de sangre a su nariz. En cambio, solo sonrió, limpiándose la cara. Sonrió de forma sincera, sinceramente macabra.

-¿Es por el idiota que la otra vez me golpeó que haces esto? – me preguntó desde el piso. No sé por qué pero me sentí superior al notar que el líquido de su nariz no dejaba de fluir, manchando sus manos que sostenían su nariz. Negué, aún sin comprender por qué diantres seguía allí perdiendo mi tiempo con él. – ¿Por quién es?

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Cuán ciego puedes ser Beckett Oliver? ¡Es por mí y es por ti! Te creí cuando me dijiste que habías cambiado, porque creí que podríamos tener juntos a mí hijo. Te creí porque pensé… pensé que aún estaba enamorada de ti. ¡Maldita sea Beck! Te creí como una idiota. Pero me doy cuenta… de que prefiero estar sin ti, por mí.

_-Y porque además acabo de descubrir que hay alguien que sí me hace, o me hacía feliz, y que no necesita de un jodido tratamiento psicológico ni de la desesperación para hacerlo. _– pensé ahogándome con mis propias palabras, aceptando finalmente algo que no debía negarme más a mí misma, después de todo, ¿De qué demonios servía?

¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida de darme cuenta tan tarde de que quiero, de la forma más cursi posible, a Vega? Teniendo en cuenta de que fue, lo segundo mejor que ha ocurrido conmigo en el último tiempo. Por supuesto que me hastiaba su sobreprotección, y que me incomodaban sus mimos y detalles, pero ¿No era aquello lo que necesitaba y quería? ¿No era acaso lo mismo que perdí con Beck hace mucho ya?

Solté todo sin pensarlo, siquiera me detuve un segundo a respirar, tomando el puente de mi nariz y paseándome frente a él, quien por cierto estaba ensangrentado totalmente, ya. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar detener la hemorragia. Parecía hilarante el hecho de que se lo tomara con tanta calma y yo me irritase tanto. ¡Se suponía que él era el loco!

-Entonces si es por alguien más. – sonrió cerrando sus ojos, quizás algo mareado. ¿Acaso este… imbécil no me escucha?

-¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera me oyes! ¡Y ni siquiera lo conozco bien! ¡Y tampoco es 'algo' mío!

-¿Por Tori?

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ella aquí? – contesté deteniéndome frente a él. Golpeé sin paciencia la bota frente a él. Su sangre fluía sin parar por su rostro y sus manos, y yo seguí sin mostrar compasión alguna. Maldito terco.

-La vi cuando consolarte cuando viniste a buscar tus cosas. ¿Qué hacías tú con ella?

-No te compete, Beck. – le corté, exasperándome. ¿Quién mierda se creía como para tan sólo nombrarle? – Además no me cambies el tema… he venido, a terminar todo.

La mueca de su rostro cambió radicalmente, y trató de ponerse de pie, trastabillando. Sólo me miró entre curioso e impaciente esperando a mi explicación. Yo sólo seguía preguntándome por qué lo tomaba con tanta, aparente, calma. Incluso cuando sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos de una manera espeluznante.

-¿Abortarás? – él preguntó limpiando con su camisa su ensangrentado rostro. Para su mala suerte era azul claro quedando tinturada en rojo oscuro. La miró luego y me observó a mí preguntándose, cómo demonios le había hecho eso con un golpe. Acaricié mi vientre y volví a sonreír, en respuesta.

-No, absolutamente no. Es lo único bueno que tengo ahora, ¿Cómo podría dejarlo? Además él o ella no tiene la culpa de la clase de idiota que soy yo. Por él… – suspiré, calmándome, dándome cuenta que mis alteraciones sólo me hacían mal a mí. Además era mi tiempo de ser honesta, aunque fuese por última vez. – Vine, porque quería hacer las paces contigo en realidad, Beck… – él iba a refutar algo más pero le detuve, alzando mi mano en son de que no intentara detenerme. – Pero he visto que no va a funcionar. Lo siento mucho… pero creo que lo mejor será que no sepas de nosotros nunca más. No vale la pena. Ya no te amo, ni te quiero de la misma forma, y tú solo estás obsesionado, y loco.

-Solo podías hacerlo a tu manera, Jade. – el canadiense me habló con calma, desconcertándome. – No creas que estoy tranquilo ahora, de hecho, estoy conteniéndome para no desquitarme contigo, por así decirlo. Mas, está bien. Te comprendo, y si no quieres que te moleste más, no lo haré. Pero veo que no tienes donde más ir por ahora… ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¡No molestaré en lo absoluto! Es tarde y tú me haz dejado claro, – pasó su manos por su nariz, como acomodándola. – que no debo intentar nada más. Con golpes y palabras, aunque yo esté obsesionado y loco como tú dices, entiendo.

Me comencé a preguntar si acaso tenía desarrollado lo que era la comprensión, si entendía a cabalidad lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le estuve diciendo. Miré por la ventana, notando la luz artificial de las calles ¿Podría acaso confiar en él una vez más?

-Siquiera suplicaré en dormir contigo. Lo juro… no quieres que andes por ahí… a solas. Piénsalo, por favor. Por ahora, iré a cambiarme esto que me haz arruinado. – se quitó la camisa y la musculosa que traía bajo esta, que también estaba manchada, dejándome abstraída nuevamente.

¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene en su cerebro Beckett Oliver?! ¡¿QUÉ?! Juro por dios que no lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo fue que perdió, definitivamente, su cabeza? Le digo en todos los tonos, y aún así insiste. Lo hace, una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no estaba demasiado lejos la tentadora oferta de dormir en la misma casa que él ¿Tenía acaso otra opción? No podía molestar a Cat, claro está. Sus preguntas estarían a la orden del día, adhiriendo el hecho de que está su madre y su hermano… no gracias. Vega… no. No con mis recientes descubrimientos, y no para hacerle más peso a sus problemas y responsabilidades.

-Está bien, me quedo. – le grité escaleras arriba.

Cosa que sólo me duró sólo un par de días, porque sentía que de cierta forma estaba empezando a engañarme a mí misma estando allí, queriendo estar en otra parte, con Tori. Y que comencé a extrañar esa misma noche, porque no sentí sus brazos delgados deslizarse sobre mi vientre, su cálido y fresco aliento golpear en mi mejilla en la noche, o que tuviera que removerse tanto por las noches. Extrañaba horriblemente sus besos en mi frente, y añoraba, casi asfixiantemente, su presencia entera. Extrañaba a Tori, y no quería ocultárselo demasiado.

* * *

**Y sí, me salió más largo de lo que esperé. Además no me convence, de hecho. Lo terminé anoche, pero en fin, ¿A quién demonios le importa?**

**Agradecer siempre a Liz W, Vaniap0211, MalexAlex, ElyShakespeare, Nara375, TakoGirl, y Selene ~ **

**Ah Onazupmac I miss your reviews :'c **

**Por cierto, se acerca el cumpleaños de Liz, y quiero publicar un one shot justo ese día :{D. En fin. **

**¿Reviews? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Soy Selene, voy a estar sólo publicando los siguientes capítulos de este fic, del cual soy absolutamente fan. **

**Cualquier duda que tengan, pues guardenla hasta regrese la autora, yo sólo soy una especie de medium entre ella y su fic... XD. **

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Eres mi vida.

Tori's PoV

¡Nunca, jamás, en absoluto, en la vida, en ningún tiempo, de ninguna manera volveré a tomar en lo que me queda de vida! Mi boca estaba tan seca como la madera en el desierto. El dolor de cabeza con el que amanecí fue peor de lo que alguien me hubiera antes deseado. Además no sé si me habré golpeado con algo o alguien, pero no podía girar mi cuello. Esto me pasa por no saber decir que no.

No me sorprendí de amanecer sola una vez más. Tendría que resignarme después de todo a estar ahí, desamparada, abandonada, y triste.

Nah, estoy exagerando. Gina tiene razón, no es el fin del mundo. No es algo que no me haya pasado antes…

-Ten tu café, es buenísimo después tomar tanto.

-¡JAAAAADE!

La resaca se me olvidó cuando la tomé en mis brazos y le di vueltas en el aire. Está de más decir que el tazón voló por alguna parte y se quebró. Llené su rostro de besos mientras ella pataleaba para que la soltara.

-Siempre tan exagerada, Vega. Ya suéltame, no sé de donde sacaste tanta fuerza.

La resignación volvió a mí cuando la dejé en el suelo. No cambia con nada, y así me gusta. Al verla de pie frente a mí, se agolparon todas las preguntas que tenía para hacerle. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

-¿Por qué te fuiste Jadey? – le pregunté cuando se sentó en la cama. Ella frunció su ceño mirando la taza en mil pedazos y el líquido que manchaba el piso.

-Quería probar… si quería volver con Beck…

Automáticamente, un nudo se agolpó en mi garganta cuando ella comenzaba a pronunciar las palabras, pero por algo está aquí, ¿no?

-…Pero sigue siendo un patán. Así que volví ayer en la tarde.

En mi cerebro se aglomeraron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

"_-¿Sabes a quién extraño Gin? Extraño a Jade, la extraño mucho… _

_-JAAADEEE POR FAVOR VUELVEEE…_

_-¡YO TE AMO MUCHO MÁS QUE EL IDIOTA DE BECK! ¡JAAADE VUELVEEEE!"_

Oh mierda. Tremendo show que debí darle a Gina… y a Jenny.

"_-Yo sólo me quería divertir."_

-¿Tori? – Jade llamó mi atención parándose frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados. Su rostro pálido estaba con una ceja alzada, interrogándome.

-Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, Jade.

La abracé tomándola por sorpresa. Ella me correspondió un par de segundos luego.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, y eso que te fuiste por dos días – le hablé besando su frente. Ella gruñó con su ceño fruncido. – Por cierto, debo llamar a Cat, estaba preocupadísima…

-No es necesario, ya la llamé. Y me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo.

Suspiré. Me mataría, eso lo tenía seguro. Pero da igual, Jadey está de vuelta y yo soy una Tori feliz como nunca antes lo fui.

Los días luego de eso, fueron fáciles y rápidos. Las bromas de Gina no se hicieron esperar cuando volví el miércoles por la mañana. Por suerte, para la edición del disco no tuvo que estar presente Jenny. Hubiese sido horriblemente incómodo luego de que mi, ahora jefa, me dijera que yo le gustaba a la cantante.

Cat hizo llover cosas, y no precisamente dulces. Fueron libros, hojas sueltas y lápices por mi cabeza. Asumí mi defensa tras el sofá de la sala. Jade llegó incluso a tomar su estómago y a soltar un par de lágrimas después de tanta risa, a costillas mías, claro.

-Me gusta más Cat cuando es agresiva. – dijo mirándola. La pelirroja me sonrió triunfante. Rápidamente siguió con su lanzamiento olímpico de cosas que parecían, en ese instante, armamentos.

Ése día nuestra amiga se quedó a dormir en mi departamento. Y me obligó a volver a dormir con la embarazada. Hice como que me molestaba y cuestioné diez mil porqué, pero por dentro estaba saltando en un pie y balanceando elefantes parlantes en mi mente.

-¿Te gusta Tim Burton? – le pregunté a Jade en la penumbra de la noche. Ella seguía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su respiración no era tan pausada. Fácil saber qué está intentando dormirse aunque le cueste.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, digamos que hablé con alguien que lo conoce, y le di una de tus obras en Hollywood Arts. Así que quizás te llamen de su parte en estos días.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella me abrazaba sin que le dijera algo, o lo hiciera sólo por compromiso. Dormí con una sonrisa toda la noche, incluso cuando me obligó a acomodarme a la orilla opuesta a la que estaba ella.

Así fue, hasta el viernes por la noche. Edición terminada, photoset hecho, y celebración ad portas, por si fuera poco. Otra vez. Gina y sus estúpidas excusas para celebrar ¿Qué tipo de compañera me busqué? Si acabo de deshacerme de los escándalos de Trina ¿Cómo fui a conocer a Gina? Y para rematar, con Jenny de nuevo. Sólo las tres ¿Qué tipo de castigo me diste porque me guste una chica, Dios? ¿Tan malo es?

-No pongas esa cara Vicky. Tenemos muchas razones para celebrar. Primero, ¡Terminamos con nuestra estrellita! Ahora solo falta el lanzamiento. – alzó el brazo de Jenny y esta me sonrió. – Segundo, tu amor volvió a tu casa y supongo que no me harás escenitas como las del lunes – me regañó soltando a la rubia y volviéndose a mí. – Y tercero, y por eso no menos importante, ¡Frank renunció y yo soy la jefa ahora!

Chocó las tres copas a la vez, tomándose la cerveza hasta la mitad. No quiero terminar como la última vez.

Supe que el barman se llamaba Aarón. De vez en cuando me hacía insinuaciones que yo pasaba por alto cuando Gina le comenzaba a coquetear. Jenny la miraba de soslayo y reía. A veces la rubia me miraba con tristeza. La del pelo anaranjado se acercó al oído de barman, y este me miró también, y luego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Así que eres lesbiana, Tori? – él gritó cuando la música estuvo muy alta. Mi rostro enrojeció e intenté hundirme en el asiento lo más que pude.

-No… yo no. – intenté excusarme, cruzándose las palabras. – Es decir… hay una chica. Pero me gustan…

-Entonces, ¿Bisexual? – cuestionó apresurado, en el mismo tono y todos nos volvieron a ver. Jenny tenía una mirada interesada.

-A mí sólo me gusta Jade.

Miré de reojo a la rubia y esta bajó su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior. _Lo siento mucho, Jenny._

-¡Pero qué ternura! – el chico exclamó pellizcando mis mejillas. Gina se retorcía de la risa, mientras pedía otra ronda.

No terminé como el lunes. Por lo menos me podía mi cuerpo y nada me daba vueltas, sólo me sentía más suelta, pero en mis cinco sentidos. Me fui sola a casa.

Al ver el reloj de la pared en el departamento vi que eran las 2:05 AM.

Sonreí al notar que Jade estaba aún despierta viendo una película en su habitación.

-¡Hey! – llamé su atención desde el umbral de la puerta, alzando una mano. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Miré cuál largometraje y cómo no llorar, si era Hachiko. Esa cinta hacía lagrimear a cualquiera. Me acerqué limpiando sus ojos, y ella acomodó su rostro en mi cuello. La abracé tratando de tranquilizarla, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda. Cuando dejó de sollozar sequé sus últimas gotas saladas.

-Ese perro era un estúpido.

-Pero era fiel.

Mis manos aún sostenían sus mejillas cuando noté que sus ojos brillaban acuosos y sus labios temblaban. _Es ahora o nunca, Tori._

-Jade… hay algo que debo decirte.

Quizás a la expectativa de que yo hablara, o la curiosidad misma fue la que hizo que no se moviera ni un momento. Mi miraba viajaba de sus labios a sus ojos, con temor. _Si te rechaza, no te preocupes, no será la última vez._

-No me digas que te enamoraste de mí, Vega. – pronunció con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo por un instante mi valentía por decirle. En contra de su tono desafiante, no se sacudió ni nada de lo que esperaría de su voz.

Sin contestarle nada, besé sus labios por fin. Al principio, el roce tembloroso contra los estáticos de ella. Tal vez no lo esperó. O quizás el sabor de la cerveza no era bueno. Pasado unos segundos, me separé con decepción de mí misma por esperar alguna respuesta positiva, pero Jade se lanzó contra mis labios en réplica. Los moví con cuidado, de que realmente estuviera sucediendo, de que ella estuviera sólo jugando, de tantas cosas amontonándose en mi mente, unas sobre otras. Cuando abrí los ojos, un par de iris gris y fieros me estaban observando.

-Si no quieres que te lo diga, entonces no, no te quiero. – susurré intentando mantener mi tono neutral.

-Entonces yo tampoco lo hago.

Sus labios rojos eran el mejor argumento que tenía su boca. Al toparse con los míos toda expresión negativa que intentábamos darnos con palabras se acallaban con besos y caricias tímidas. Su lengua era la manifestación suprema de que estábamos mintiendo con las palabras, pero en sus ósculos estuvo siempre la verdad.

Esa noche hicimos el amor. No, no tuvimos sexo. Sólo nos besamos, abrazamos y acariciamos. No necesité de un contacto mayor para saber que ella me correspondía de la misma manera.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Selene-Medium Off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Bonjour! **

**Acá llegando un nuevo capítulo, de la mano de Selene Cruxe, fan absoluta de esta gran historia. **  
**Espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo. Gracias por dejar reviews. **

* * *

Capítulo 14-a

Jade West; el ser más extraño y bipolar del planeta.

Tori's PoV

-¿Entonces? - le pregunté cuando le llevé uno de sus raros antojos a la cama. Té con miel y limón, y huevo revuelto con jamón y tomate. ¿Desde cuándo Jade toma té? ¿Acaso no sabe que el huevo y jamón no combina con el limón y la miel?

-Mira Vega... - pausó las palabras mientras se metía un poco de huevo y demás a la boca. Ugh. - El hecho de que nos hayamos besuqueado toda la noche, no quiere decir que sea tú novia.

-Pero...

-No.

-¿No?

-¡NO!

Negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, frustrándome.

_¿Qué somos? _

Me acerqué a ella, quitando la bandeja de su regazo, aprisionando sus piernas con las mías y pasando mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Una de sus maliciosas sonrisas se dibujó al percatarse de que capté su mensaje.

-¿Entonces? - insistí, mirándola fijamente. Ahora era ella quién parecía dudar, paseando sus ojos desde los míos hasta mi boca.

-Deberás esforzarte si quieres llegar a algo.

Besé sus labios con calma, dejando la oración en el aire y olvidándome del sabor del huevo. Jade pasó sus manos entrelazándolas tras mi espalda, correspondiendo a mi boca. Su lengua delineaba mis labios, queriendo entrar. Le di paso, encontrándose con la mía y ambas jugueteaban entre sí. Jade ladeó giró un poco su rostro, intentando intensificar el contacto.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello, jalándola contra mi cuerpo, y las suyas tomando camino sur, subiendo mi ropa.

-Para… - suspiró separándose de mí, buscando respirar. Gruñí al no sentir sus labios contra los míos. Intenté acercarme de de nuevo, pero me detuvo otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy mareada.

_Y volvimos al punto de inicio. _

Besé su frente y salí de la habitación, con un berrinche digno de un niño cuando le niegan su videojuego favorito. Y mi juguete preferido, he descubierto, son los labios de Jade. La sensación de su aliento chocando con el mío y sus ojos penetrando mi ser es... única. Ningún ex novio produjo en mi algo igual. Nunca imaginé tener tantas orugas dormidas en mi estómago, y que están ahora revolucionando mi interior, como las viles mariposas en que se han convertido. Mira que hasta cursi me he puesto en sólo una noche.

...

- ¿Qué de especial tiene ésa chica? - me preguntó mi jefa cuando la llamé. Últimamente hemos sido bastante íntimas, y no me venía nada mal ello.

Me quedé en silencio ante su pregunta. No lo había pensado, o quizás no quería profundizar por miedo. Miedo a adentrarme mucho más en estos sentimientos, con la incertidumbre de si alguna vez ella fuera, casi de casualidad, quien se fijara en mí de una forma diferente. Miedo al compromiso, a que me dañara al igual que Allie, Ryder, Danny. A necesitarla más que al oxígeno. A llegar a un punto dónde con sólo mirarla, mi ser se derrita por completo... aún conservo esos miedos. Aún conservo el pánico a que esto sea más fuerte de lo que desee.

-Tal vez... Lo que hace a Jade especial sea ella misma. Quizás no muchos se han fijado realmente, pero ella es mucho más de lo que quiere demostrar. Su bipolaridad, su persistencia, su frialdad, su terquedad, su posesividad. Las barreras que pone para defenderse de un inminente ataque, que podría demostrar cuán frágil es, efectivamente. Su porte imponente, temerario. Su belleza física, sus innumerables talentos, sus labios rojos o sus ojos grises, o puede que sean sus manos delgadas, y la sonrisa que tiene. Posiblemente todo y nada, la haga especial, a la vez.

Terminé casi recitando en un tono suave. Gina soltó una risita en el mismo matiz. Al retomar las palabras en mi cerebro me sonrojé. Dije demasiado. Sí, posiblemente sea así.

- Qué inspirada - se burló, percibiendo la sonrisa en su voz - Podrías escribir un par de canciones con eso.

-¡Gina! ¿Acaso todo es dinero?

-Yo sólo digo Vicky, ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho a tú estado actual? Además podría subirte los bonos.

Rodé mis ojos. Dinero y parranda, es lo único que tiene en la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, es sábado y no quiero saber de la productora... ¿Sí?

-Soy tu jefa, y tú me llamaste. ¿Algún problema?

Le reproché y le corté antes de que hiciera el intento, siquiera, de darme trabajo en un fin de semana. Los pros y los contras de que tu jefe sea tu amigo. En un momento no sabes si está bromeando contigo, o si está sopesando la idea de darte el doble de actividades, sólo porque confía en ti. Maldito el momento en que Frank decidió renunciar.

_Deberás esforzarte si quieres llegar a algo. _La expresión de Jade me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Esforzarme. Como si no lo hiciera cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. ¿Qué es para ella esforzarse? ¿Regalarle peluches? ¿Rosas negras o disecadas? ¿Cartitas dignas de una quinceañera recién conociendo el amor? ¿Ir a un mirador? ¡No soy hombre! ¡No hago ese tipo de cosas!

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Jade salió a la sala, sentándose a mi lado con la guitarra. Me quedó mirando fijo cuando sintió que la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Se pasó tu mareo? – le pregunté cuando una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro ¿Ahora qué?

-Sí. Parece que no le gustó mucho el tomate… - tocó su abdomen, con una expresión de distracción, mirando al techo. _A mí tampoco me gustaría si va con miel y limón. _

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Yo observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, y cómo su cabello dibujaba su cuello, y ella con los ojos cerrados acariciando su propio vientre, con una expresión de felicidad que nunca antes había visto en su rostro.

Tomé la guitarra y comencé con un par de acordes al aire, sin tener mayor melodía en mi mente. Pasado unos minutos, ya tenía la armonía armada y me iba olvidando poco a poco de su presencia, concentrándome en las cuerdas de la guitarra. No soy gran experta, pero me vi obligada a aprender a tocar, para enseñarle a Jenny las melodías que compuse. Lo básico, lo necesario para ser una pop star.

-Deberías escribirlo. Para ser palabras y notas al aire, está demasiado bien… además... – Jade no sólo interrumpió mi momento hablando y adulándome, sino que tomó mi mano y la puso en su vientre, junto a la suya. – Creo que le gusta.

Compartí un poco de esa pequeña felicidad que sentía ella. Golpeaba, por increíble que parezca con tener sólo ocho o nueve semanas, sentí un pequeño golpeteo bajo mi palma. Él o ella estaba despierto y se manifestaba de esa manera, alegrándome a mí y a su madre.

-Con que ahí estás, ¿eh? – sonreí inclinándome hasta la pálida piel de Jade. – Tan pequeñito y ya estás inquieto… y parece que te gusta la música que hago... – besé su tez cálida, haciéndole cosquillas ante el contacto, Jade golpeó levemente mi cabeza, y cruzó sus piernas para no retorcerse. – ¡Oye!

-Será mejor que vengas aquí – me retó tomándome por el cuello de la playera, y atrayéndome a sus labios, para besarnos.

La guitarra cayó de un golpe seco a la alfombra cuando la solté, para ocupar mejor mis manos en las curvas de Jade. Mi vientre bajo se llenó de mariposas de nuevo. No, mariposas eran pocas. El arca de Noé estaba ahí. Los brazos de la chica pasaron tras mi nuca, desparramando mi cabello. Suspiré cuando nos separamos. Esta mujer sí que es intensa.

-Jade… ¿Qué es para ti esforzarse? – susurré mirándole, tratando de inspeccionar sus iris. Ella sostuvo mis ojos un momento antes de contestar.

-Lo que estabas haciendo justo ahora, Tori. – habló en un tono tan suave que casi pensé que lo había imaginado. No era posible que su voz fuese tan cálida.

Son pocas las veces en que no logro captar los mensajes directamente. Sobre todo, si vienen de su parte. Pero justo ahora no captaba realmente. O quizás mi cerebro se congeló.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? – ladeé mi cabeza, cual cachorro que no entiende una orden. No, en serio. ¿A qué demonios se refiere con esa frase? Su sonrisa coqueta apareció sin separarse de mí.

-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que ahora fueses un poco menos idiota, Vega. – se burló, besándome de nuevo. Sus labios sabían al infierno al que me estaba arrastrando por quererla. Tienen el sabor del incendio en el que estaba dispuesta a quemarme.

Mi piel parecía arder ante su contacto, mis mejillas encendidas y mi mano acariciando sus costados, tomando también contacto con su pómulo izquierdo. No, en ningún intento sostuve mis ojos abiertos, no podía ante tal torbellino en mi interior. Su boca tomando posesión de la mía y yo de la suya.

Si me preguntaran cómo describir a Jadelyn West, las primeras palabras serían… rara y bipolar. Luego estarían hermosa, sin duda alguna, y talentosa. Pero esas son cosas que todos pueden ver a simple vista. Pero, ¿En una palabra? Única. Simplemente única.

Y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla sola, incluso si salgo herida en el intento.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews everywere XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Actualización algo tarde, lo siento.**

* * *

Estúpida Tori Vega.

Jade's PoV

El cúmulo de nuevas emociones que se amontonan dentro de mi cuerpo es aterrador. La montaña rusa de sensaciones no me ha dejado en paz desde que pisé éste departamento por segunda vez. De eso, casi un mes y medio. En mi vida creí que la persona que alguna vez fue mi enemiga natural, en algo tan esencial para mí como Hollywood Arts, terminaría siendo quien me apoye incondicionalmente.

No es como si no lo esperara. Vamos, es la dulce y buena Tori Vega. Es la persona que supuestamente le gusta ver a todos felices. Es la chica positiva del grupo. La ñoña que no le importa si la pisotea una y mil veces, siempre al otro día aparecerá con una sonrisa. Era esa la impresión que le intentaba dar ella a todo el mundo. Sally Sweet Peaches. La marinerita Suzy. La oficial Pedezko. Walter, mi esposo narcoléptico. Toro. La anciana que debí asaltar. La hermana molesta de Trina.

El ser humano que jamás comprendí por qué tanto afán por intentar agradarme. Aunque ahora lo hago, pero no de la manera que pensé que finalizarían las cosas. Mira que tomar por vicio el besarla y acariciarla. Pero en fin, es Tori Vega. La estúpida Tori Vega. La chica que venía a sacarme a Beck, de una vez por todas, de mi cabeza.

¿En qué minuto fue que ella terminó por adueñarse de mi mente?

Ni me enteré cómo, pero la vez que traté de volver con Beck, incluyendo sus súplicas reiterativas y lloriqueo digno de una sobreactuación caricaturesca, me sentí extraña. Estaba la sensación de "Estoy a punto de cometer un error" tan presente en mi cerebro, que me arrepentí. Nunca lo hago, pero me arrepentí, en ese instante, de haberle conocido. De haber perdido tanto tiempo con alguien que no vale la pena. De haber creído una y mil veces en sus palabras.

Su peor error, fue creer que siempre yo estaría ahí para apoyarlo. Creer que podía doblegarme por el sólo hecho de ser él. Dejé mucho y a cambio obtuve problemas, y dolores de cabeza. Quizás lo único que le agradeceré a Oliver sea mi pequeña, gran alegría. Inesperado, pero es lo que anhelé siempre, en secreto. Casi efímero, casi imperceptible, pero siempre estuvo allí.

Quiero una familia, pero a mi manera. A la manera Jade West. No quiero terminar como mis padres, separándose porque las cosas ya no dan más, y buscando por otros lados cuando aún hay alguien que espera en casa. Tirándose lo que encontraran en su camino, todo frente a sus hijos, gritándose la vida misma en su presencia. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, por mi cuenta.

Familia. Nunca he estado tan cercana a ese término como ahora. Tengo ganas de arreglar mi relación con mi mamá, que sepa todo. Quiero que forme parte de esto, pero jamás he sido lo suficientemente buena arreglando las situaciones, más bien, me encargo de empeorarlas.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En la forma estúpida en que tiendes a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

Fruncí el ceño para disimular el sobresalto que di cuando Vega se paró al lado mío.

- En serio Jade, ¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada? - habló pasándome una playera negra grande. "Ésta mamá rockea", era lo que rezaba. Sonreí al observarla bien, pareciéndome perfecta para un par de semanas más. Suspiré con resignación, contando hasta diez, sabiendo que no me dejaría en paz si no le explicaba.

- Mi mamá.

Ella se paró frente a mí, atenta a lo que dijera o hiciera. Aún me incomoda cuando me mira fijo y me hace sonrojar. Es estúpida esa capacidad que tiene en mí.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

- No, es sólo que quiero arreglar mi relación con ella, pero no sé cómo.

Tori me abrazó, posando su cabeza en mí cuello y su respiración haciéndome cosquillas, pero sin apartarme. Estaba agradablemente tibia. Algunas personas que estaban en la tienda nos miraban extrañados, y desviaban sus ojos al ver los míos fulminándolos.

-Vega, nos están mirando.

-Y eso qué.

Sonreí de nuevo, triunfante. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, dibujando figuras inexistentes. Cerré mis ojos cuando sus labios se cerraron en mi cuello, besándolo.

- Ya encontrarás una manera de hacerlo.

- ¿El qué? - ella soltó una risa al notar el efecto que tiene.

- El hablar con tú mamá, bebé.

¿Tiene que arruinar siempre todo? ¿En serio? ¿De todas las maneras habidas y por haber, me tuvo que llamar justo así?

- No me digas así, Vega.

La aparté bruscamente, yendo a ver entre las prendas pequeñas de colores neutrales.

-¿Por qué...? - le miré intentando que entendiera cuando uno de los vendedores se acercó a nosotras. Lo persuadí rápido marchándose intrigado y asustado. Parece que los "largo, engendro" todavía sirven. - Vale, ahora lo capto. Lo siento Jadey.

-No, no lo sientas, sólo no lo hagas.

- De acuerdo.

Mi perdición medio latina caminó molesta a la salida. No corrí tras ella y no me preocupé en hacerlo. Es mejor a que se le pase sola, a que tratar de arreglar algo de lo que no fui culpable. Algunos clientes la vieron y me miraron a mí también, reprochándome ¿Qué?

Cuando salí de la tienda intenté llamar su atención varias veces, pero no me hizo caso. Miré en la dirección en que ella lo hacía y quedé congelada con el mismo gesto.

-¿Albert?

Cat nos alzó un brazo, saludándonos mientras que el chico frente a ella estaba con la misma cara de las dos. Cruzamos, y no noté cuando Vega lo abofeteó frente a toda la terraza del café. Sólo sentí el sonido del impacto de su mano en la cara de él. La pelirroja se puso de pie dispuesta a defenderlo pero la detuve.

-¿Pero por qué le pega a Christopher?

_¿No era Alphonse?_

- Déjala. Ya sabrás por qué.

Algunos curiosos se acercaban a mirar como zamarreaba y le gritaba Tori al chico. Los garzones estaban a la expectativa de que quebraran o rompieran algo.

-¡¿De todas las mujeres tenías que acostarte con mi amiga?! ¡¿Cambiarme por ella?!

-¿De qué estás hablando Tori? - él se desentendió posando sus manos frente a ella, haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Que Cat Valentine es mi amiga, y tú te coges por despecho!

Cat enrojeció hasta los pies, estática a mi lado.

-¿Es Alphonse? - me preguntó mirándome con los ojos empañados, comprendiendo todo. Yo asentí cuando ella entrelazó sus manos en espalda, y su rostro escondido en mi pecho, sollozando.

-¿Qué tiene que lo haga si tú preferiste a una zorra preñada antes que a mí?

_Oh no, no me has dicho así, idiota. _

Antes de que yo siquiera alcanzara a reaccionar, Vega le dio un gancho directo en su mandíbula, derribándolo contra la mesa, quebrándola finalmente. El público morboso grababa y se reían del chico. Me pregunto cuánto de fuerza física hay en ese debilucho cuerpo.

-Si vuelves a hablar así de ella o de Cat, No te tiraré a una mesa, será desde una ventana.

Nos llevamos a la pelirroja al departamento. Aún intentaba asimilar la situación, llegando a los puntos en que Alphonse y Christopher eran la misma persona y como, quizás a cuantas más chicas le ha hecho lo mismo. A Cat le dijo que era irlandés. Y no conforme con eso, ambas calcularon el tiempo, y estuvo con las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo que aún no entiendo, ¿A qué se refería con lo de Jade?

Tori me miró nerviosa y luego le sonrió a la pequeña, con el mismo gesto.

-A que terminé con él por ella.

Concentró su rostro en la expresión de la diseñadora. Cat me miró y luego volvió a su vista a la medio latina, con sus ojos y su boca abierta.

-¿Por su bebé?

-Al principio creí que así era, pero en realidad ahora con todo este asuntillo, me sirve para darme cuenta de que fue porque la amo.

Era la primera vez que oía esas palabras de sus labios. La castaña tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras le hablaba a Cat. Mis mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la más pequeña comenzó a reír de la nada. Tori y yo nos contagiamos, llenando la sala de bulla. Un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Vega terminó en el piso y Cat pataleando, fueron el resultado después de un rato. No recordaba por qué, sólo sé que reíamos estruendosamente.

-¿Y eso cómo por qué fue?

-Es que Tori... Tori no sabes mentir. - Cat siguió riendo, y nosotras la mirábamos con seriedad.

-Cat, yo no estaba mintiendo.

La más baja me miró de nuevo, cesando sus risotadas. Sólo desvié mi rostro, sonrojada. Tapó su boca con sus manos y alternó su mirada entre las dos, asombrada. Después de todo, es la primera que sabe.

-¿Tú y Jade...?

- Sí, bueno algo así. Es decir... ¿Jade y yo, qué?

-¿Acaso han...? Tú sabes, Tori.

-¡NO!

Por fin hice acto de presencia, silenciando ambas voces chillonas de una vez ¿Cómo diantres se le ocurre preguntar algo así? Me encerré en la recámara, amurrada, al tiempo que escuchaba cómo Vega le explicaba a la pelirroja, todo lo que ha pasado.

No descubrí el instante en que me dormí, sólo sentí que Tori me tapaba, escondía su rostro en mi cuello y entrelazaba sus manos con las mías, en mi vientre tibio. Mi interior se removía al sentir su aroma a chocolate desprender de su piel. La nicotina ha desaparecido de su perfume natural.

Tori Vega ha golpeado a su ex, por Cat y por mí. Me defendió y admitió que me ama. Las dos cosas en un mismo día. En un mes me ha demostrado valer más de lo que jamás hizo Beck. Ha hecho por mí más de lo que cualquier chico ha intentado siquiera hacer.

Y por eso Tori Vega es una estúpida. Porque me hace sentir el centro del universo, de su Universo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? No cuestan nada, malvados xD **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Bitches! -** _ok no - _**¿Qué tal todos? He vuelto, después de un mes, prácticamente fuera. Debo darle muchísimas gracias a Selene (Quien luego debería cobrármelo luego de la mejor manera que ella estime e.e') y a todos ustedes por sus continuos comentarios. Los he leído todos, pero justo ahora, para variar, no tengo tiempo suficiente como para responderlos. Eternally Paradox, Isalyr, Gabuoo, Nara375, ElyShakespeare, Guest, Inutachi, Inugami, Bluodance, asdf, MalexAlex, Valgr, Onazupmac y Bella Riddle (¡YAY! *O*) . **

**AH! También a MHW98, quien recientemente me ha dejado con la cuenta 101 reviews x3~ **

**Creo que les debo un one shot. .. **

**¡Como sea! **

* * *

Capítulo XVI

Sexualidad

Tori's PoV

Abstinencia. Así estoy ahora. Ya van casi dos semanas desde que me encontré a Alphonse... Christopher o como se llame, junto a Cat en ese restaurant. Dos semanas desde que Jade sabe con certeza que la amo. Y no, no hay sexo para mi.

Jamás llegamos hasta tercera base. Gina me dice que le dé tiempo pero, ¿Cuánto más? Jenny me insinúa cosas que intento pasar por alto. Dos meses sin actividad sexual. Ya comienzo a desesperarme cuando empiezo a pensar en esto.

Puede sonar divertido pero no lo es, para nada. En éste momento espero a Gina para ir a Hunters & Snakes, de nuevo. Aarón me da siempre chocolatada a escondidas de su jefe, y me cobra una cerveza. ¿Cómo ir a tomar chocolatada a un bar? Da igual, mientras pueda hacerlo. Además tiene ciertas propiedades que producen el mismo placer de un orgasmo, o algo así leí. Por eso, ahora estoy adicta al chocolate.

-¿Y Gina? - le pregunté a la rubia que me tomaba del brazo, conduciéndome calle abajo.

-Dijo que no podía, tenía que ver la programación del lanzamiento del disco.

Me guiñó un ojo, tirando de mi brazo y riendo. Hazme de hierro ésta noche, Dios. O por lo menos dame triple dosis de chocolate.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí hoy? - le hablé cuando llegaron mi tazón humeante y su habitual Bloody Mary.

-Por mi disco y por tus frustraciones sexuales.

El sorbo que di, lo escupí al frente. Aarón un poco más allá, atendiendo a otras personas, nos miró molesto. Murmuré un 'lo siento', cuando limpió el mesón y se marchó. Jenny se reía de mí, y yo me enrojecía hasta la raíz. Por suerte la música estaba fuerte y nadie nos oyó.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Tori, no hay que conocerte demasiado como para saber qué es lo que te está molestando. – dio un sorbo a su bebida roja y prosiguió. – Además, según lo que me ha contado Gina… parece que he acertado.

Me miró fijamente, esperando a mi reacción. Yo desvié mi rostro, en sentido contrario, mordiendo mi labio inferior, y después maldije por lo bajo a mi jefa. Ella y su gran bocota.

-¿Y cómo se supone que arreglaré ése… asunto?

Mala pregunta, Tori Vega.

Jenny se rió, triunfante, antes de posar su mano izquierda en mi muslo derecho. Cualquier ser humano de mi edad comprende de inmediato lo que significa ese gesto. Me las arreglé para no escupir de nuevo el chocolate cuando ella comenzó a trazar patrones con sus dedos en mi pierna. Busqué al barman de pelo largo, con mis ojos como método de ayuda, aunque fue inútil, porque no lo vi. Suspiré pesadamente. Ya suficiente problema tengo con Jade, adhiriendo los que venía resolviendo hace poco, como para agregar otro más.

No obstante, la chica era insistente. Seguía deslizando su mano de arriba-abajo por mi pantorrilla, acercándose peligrosamente al centro, incluso cuando yo movía la pierna tratando de apartarla. En la posición que estábamos, frente a la barra, nadie podía percibir sus movimientos. Tragué saliva cuando alcanzó a rozar mi intimidad intencionalmente.

-Basta – resoplé quitándola de mi pierna, finalmente. La rubia dio un alarido, quejándose. – No me acostaré contigo sólo porque Jade no lo quiera hacer conmigo.

Vi que Aarón se acercó con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro viendo si necesitábamos algo. Jenny estaba seria, con su ceño fruncido, bebiéndose todo el contenido del envase de un trago.

-Necesitaré tres rondas de chocolatadas más, Aarón.

A pesar de ser rubia oxigenada, la cantante era muchísimo más hábil de lo que creí. No es que la superficialidad fuera conmigo, es sólo que a la mayoría de las chicas teñidas de amarillo que conozco le falta un poquito de cerebro. O quizás tienen muchos genes de Northridge.

Ignoré el hecho del principio, donde sus insinuaciones sexuales tenían algo más que insinuación, y comenzamos a hablar un poco más. Sus padres la echaron de casa cuando le confesó, cómo si eso fuera un delito, que es homosexual. Fue la primera vez que vivía lejos de casa, con un amigo, el que prefirió no nombrar. A pesar de que no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con eso, le mostré mi apoyo.

-Es momento de que tú también salgas del clóset, Tori. No le hará bien a tu pareja y a su hijo que los ocultes por siempre.

-No sé. Ella no quiere ser mi novia…

-Aún así, tú la amas, ¿no? – soltó amargamente, con la lengua un poco torcida. El alcohol estaba tomando posesión de ella. – Da lo mismo el título, Tori, cuando el cariño es de verdad… no hagas como hice yo una vez.

Y entonces le hice la pregunta que nunca sabemos cuánto daño hará, o si realmente, tiene una verdadera importancia hacerla. Da igual, porque la curiosidad estaba allí, manteniéndome expectante, queriendo saber cuánto de lo que me contara podría aplicar a mí misma.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Jenny le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo y cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor.

-Cuando me atrevía enfrentar a mi familia fue por una chica. – se rió burlándose de sí misma. – Creí que ella era el amor de mi vida. Ambas teníamos cerca de dieciséis, diecisiete años… planeábamos irnos a vivir juntas a penas tuviésemos la mayoría de edad. Yo aquí en Los Ángeles y ella en Washington. Imagina la distancia. Aún así, nos queríamos, como las dos idiotas adolescentes que fuimos. Podría decir que es la única vez que sentí que me enamoraba de verdad.

La rubia miraba con profundidad su copa, mientras el cigarro se consumía en el cenicero. Su historia me comenzaba a interesar, realmente.

-¿Entonces? – insistí para que siguiera.

-Fui a Washington, para su cumpleaños número dieciocho como sorpresa. Le compré pastel, un ramo gigantesco de rosas y un peluche inmenso de conejo, porque los ama, desde pequeña que los ama. Lo venía planeando un año antes, venía ahorrando desde esa fecha más o menos. Cuando la llamé, para que me fuera a buscar, no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la chica más hermosa que he visto, sin ofender. Pasamos el día juntas… fue genial. Hermoso. Sabía que era la chica de mi vida, la que quería tener hasta hacerme una anciana. A pesar de que fue un momento corto, tan sólo un par de días, sabía que era a quien yo quería por el resto de mis vida. Le dije que me esperase, que cuando tuviésemos diecinueve ya estaríamos buscando donde vivir aquí en Hollywood… cinco días después, cuando volví, les dije a mis padres que soy gay.

Su silencio parecía querer decirme más de lo que Jenny se atrevía a profundizar en sus recuerdos. Le dolía, y se notaba en su gesto contraído. Manipuló la copa una vez más, vaciando su contenido en su boca. Suspiró entrecortadamente, y se calló por aproximadamente un minuto larguísimo.

-¿Sabes, Vega? - me estremecí al sentir su tono similar a Jade, en las veces que hablamos de temas complejos. – Yo pensé que mi mamá me apoyaría. Cuando era pequeña, yo era demasiado torpe, por no decir estúpida. Aunque no importaron las veces en que mis compañeros de clase abusaron de mí idiotez, mi mamá siempre me defendía. Me decía que siempre me apoyaría incluso si quería ser un astronauta o un domador de leones. Mientras no dejara de ser yo misma, podría dominar el mundo si me lo proponía. El día en que le dije que me iría de casa con una chica ella me abofeteó y lloró. Me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme parido. – le dio una calada al casi consumido cigarrillo, terminando de consumirlo, en el filtro del mismo. – Me dijo que me aborrecía, que no sabía en qué momento yo me había desviado de lo que realmente era.

Por primera vez en la noche, me atreví a tocarla, posando una mano en su espalda, consolándola. Su mentón temblaba, queriendo contener las lágrimas. La rubia no me miró ni se movió ni un centímetro más cerca de mí.

– Ya me lo has dicho antes, pero ¿Qué pasó con la... chica?

– Jenny. También se llama Jenny ¿Irónico, no? Pues, digamos que yo la sentía diferente a todas las demás, a pesar de que compartamos un nombre tan común. – hizo otra pausa, bebiendo de la nueva cerveza que había puesto frente a ella el barman –. Terminamos cuando le conté que le había dicho a mis padres. Ella me dijo que no podría con esa carga, de ser quien me separara de mis padres. "- ¿Carga? –, le pregunté por teléfono, – Tú no eres ni una carga amor. Sólo lo hice para estuviésemos juntas sin ningún problema, sin tener que ocultarnos." Y sin más me cortó. Podía oírla sollozar por altavoz, pero aún así, cortó. Jamás supe si sus padres la descubrieron, o había algo más sobre eso, porque nunca más hablamos... al pasar los días, donde ella me ignoraba por todas las vías posibles, decidí eliminarla de todos los lugares donde la tenía, porque me dolía de una manera que no sabes cómo, Tori. Ella era lo más importante para mí y terminamos de una manera tan abrupta, tan... incomprensible. Todos los días la extraño, y todos los días la intento reemplazar.

Era la tercera copa que bebía de un sólo sorbo, y los efectos negativos del alcohol, como aquella melancolía donde anhelas tu pasado con ansias, surgió efecto en ella, arrugando su rostro y encendiendo un próximo cigarrillo.

-Jenny es mi toxina favorita. Es eso que sabes que, tarde o temprano, te hará daño, no sabes como, no sabes cuanto, pero te lo hará. Te lo intentas quitar de encima de todas las formas posibles, lo dejas, asumes que lo tienes olvidado, pero cuando creíste que podías seguir sin mirar atrás, llega de manera inesperada, y con más fuerza de la que imaginas. Porque comienzas a plantearte a y misma ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí...? No termina nunca. Jenny es aquél amor obsesivo que me tiene atrapada aún, cuando ya han pasado demasiados años. Es mi punto débil. Porque soy una estúpida que, a pesar de no saber nada ya de ella, sigo creyendo que algún día hablaremos, solucionaremos las cosas y estaremos juntas.

Dejé que se desahogara conmigo, porque parecía que jamás había hablado de eso antes con alguien, a pesar de parecer muy cercana Gina. Me abrazó sorpresivamente, hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro y empañándolo con sus lágrimas. Consolé su espalda, tallándola, y besando su cabeza ¿qué más podría yo hacer? Sollozaba y me apretaba contra ella con fuerza, impregnando mi ropa con su cigarrillo y su Bloody Mary. Miré por todos lados, buscando a Aarón, quien me devolvió la mirada con un gesto de '¿Qué le pasó?' y negué, al él acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Tori? – el barman me preguntó señalando a la cantante en mis brazos.

-Quédate por aquí, por si le da por toquetearme luego. – supliqué y oí que ella reía. El chico del cabello largo suspiró sacando una cerveza rubia sola.

-Dásela después que termine de llorar esta idiota – él me indicó, y ella levantó su rostro en dirección a él, sacando su dedo medio frente al chico. Por lo menos, ahora ríe. Se marchó a atender a otras personas que estaban en la barra.

-¿Mejor? – le pregunté a la rubia cuando compuso nuevamente su postura y le acercé la cebada. Ella me guiñó un ojo y sorbió.

- Si estás tú aquí, por supuesto.

-Jenny yo...

-Estaba bromeando, Tori. Ya me haz rechazado las suficientes veces como para intentarlo una vez más. – sonrió de medio lado, bebiendo de a poco, esta vez – Parece que este maldito trago ha estado demasiado fuerte. Me pone muy niñita... –frunció su ceño mirando la copa y haciéndome reír. Vale, sí estaba mejor. – Aún así, ¿Haz comprendido lo que te he querido decir con todo lo que te he contado? ¿Notaste cual fue mi error?

-No presionaré a Jadey. Lo capto.

* * *

**No sean malotes... dejen review :c**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Lluvia de Otoño.

Tori's PoV

Un par de semanas después de mi salida al bar con Jenny, las cosas con Jade no avanzaron demasiado. Aunque podía notar como su vientre comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, marcándose su área abdominal de manera adorable. Estábamos en fechas cercanas a septiembre, y el clima bipolar del otoño comenzaba a notarse. El sol no calentaba de la misma manera y los días nublados venían más y más seguido. Y así, de esta manera , me encantaban los días. Grises, de aquellos que te dan para pensar en más cosas. Por eso, de vez en cuando, salíamos con alguna excusa casi estúpida, a pasear. Dar vueltas por las calles de Hollywood se estaba volviendo un hábito de todas las noches, durante las últimas semanas.

Y todos los días Jade tenía una forma distinta de sorprenderme. No, por supuesto, que no era la misma complicada e inmadura chica gótica que me detestaba. Esta era una persona muchísimo más interesante de lo que creí, pero conservando cierta parte, la indiferente y algo insolente, y tal vez… con ciertos rasgos de celos. Le había cogido cierta antipatía casi inexplicable a Jenny. Y eso que aún no se la presentaba en persona.

-Se llevan mejor, ahora por lo que veo. - nos recibió así la ginecóloga Stevens a nosotras al vernos sonreír. Cerró la puerta tras nosotras y la embarazada tomó asiento en su, ya, habitual camilla. -¿Cómo te sientes Jade?

La aludida frunció sus labios y su ceño. Sí, aún le costaba un poco de trabajo el ir a una consulta médica, y verla así, atemorizada como nunca, me divertía de cierto modo.

-Extraña. - admitió con un tono bajo. - Los cosquilleos se hacen más seguidos.. y el otro día estuve sangrando por la nariz. - levantó levemente su ropa, dejando entrever su abdomen un poco más grande y pálido, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su vientre bajo.

La especialista la hizo recostarse, y yo me quedé en mi habitual esquina. No me gustaba entrometerme demasiado en esto, sino hasta cuando Jade me pida que lo haga, además que mi posición de espectadora no me molestaba demasiado.

-Es normal. Estás terminando el primer semestre de tu gestación y tu nivel de progesterona se eleva. - la rubia rió al hacerla recostar en la camilla, y aplicar aquel gel. Jade se quejó en voz baja ante el súbito cambio de temperatura, y me miró con una sonrisa. Juro que podría enamorarme mucho más de sus sonrisas si lo sigue haciendo de esa manera.

Con el paso de las semanas, las consultas, a veces telefónicas de mi parte a la médico, me habían delatado un poco más de la discreción en la que habíamos acordamos estar, silenciosamente. Ella no me preguntaba nada acerca de qué sucedía entre nosotras , pero por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar que Jade a veces me dijera que le dolía la cabeza, o se mareara más de una vez en menos de una hora. Una que otra vez va al baño a vomitar en un sigilo propio de quién no quiere causar molestia. No es que ella lo hiciera demasiado, y tampoco era que fuese para mí una molestia, era sólo que tenía ese sentido de sobre protección con ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Porque debes saber que, la mayoría de los embarazos menores de doce semanas no llegan a buen puerto - la profesional habló con calma mientras buscaba con el aparto la posición perfecta del feto. El bombeo de su corazón era más claro y lento, y su figura era más definida, que la última vez. Aún si lo viera mil veces, no podría dejar de maravillarme. - Y si no tienen un cuidado, como el que ha tenido ella contigo, lo más probable que tus síntomas serían peor. Le debes mucho a esta chica. - la rubia me interrumpió señalándome y dedicándome un gesto de aprobación, interrumpiendo en mis cavilaciones.

En respuesta de forma tímida desvié mi rostro al lado contrario, encontrando, en ese preciso momento, una pared muy interesantemente blanca. Jade no preguntó mucho, porque Stevens le dio un folleto donde explicaba todas los procesos de la gestación. La médico nos dijo que, de la forma en que Jadey avanzaba, no deberían presentarse demasiadas complicaciones. Me regaló una sonrisa cómplice al decir que, cuando tuviese algún antojo, los satisfaciera de la mejor manera. Y la estimulación musical era importante, pero no aún con tan sólo trece semanas.

Al salir del consultorio, estaba lloviendo. La gente que no llevaba paraguas o alguna prenda que les protegiera, corrían de un lado a otro, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia, como si un poco de agua les fuera a dañar. Miré a Jade de reojo, quien intentó poner un pie fuera del techo que nos cuidaba, pero le detuve, aprisionando su hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera, Jade. Ahora no te puedes engripar. - le hablé mirándole fijamente. Ella frunció su ceño y sus labios, con una actitud desafiante.

-¿Cómo crees entonces, que saldré de aquí, genio?

-Tú te mueves de aquí, y soy capaz de dejarte sin tu amada ensalada caesar. - espeté luego de pensar un instante, pellizcando su nariz y saliendo en búsqueda de algún salvavidas momentáneo.

Por supuesto, por la hora, casi cerca de las nueve de la noche, estaban la mayoría de las tiendas cerradas, y no hallé nada entre Blvd y Sunset. Frente al Paseo de las Estrellas, tampoco encontré solución. Entonces, un poco más allá, en una esquina casi perdida, mi atención se centró un amarillo chillón y plástico que me llamaba, aproximándose a mí. Dios bendiga a los vendedores callejeros ilegales y oportunos, porque sólo él sabe de dónde diantres sacan paraguas en medio de la lluvia. No dejé que el hombre, de mirada bastante lasciva, he de destacar, me diera mi cambio, cuando salí disparada de vuelta al frontis del edificio donde dejé a Jade.

Ahí estaba, mirando a todas las direcciones, temblando y acariciando sus propios brazos. Me recordó cuando fuimos a San Diego junto a Cat y nos encontramos al payaso tan... amistoso. Sonreí abriendo el paraguas, acercándome a ella. Al verle castañear sus dientes me quité mi chaqueta, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros, la pelinegra se la quitó de inmediato. Me quedé batallando contra ella un rato, entre ponerla sobre sus hombros y sus manos quitándolo.

-¿Q-qué? - me habló enfadada.

-Póntela.

-N-no. Estoy bien. - negó con su cabeza y sus manos temblaron ante la fría temperatura.

-Jadey, por favor. - le supliqué intentando convencerle con un puchero.

-No, Tori. Con el paraguas, bastará.

-Anda, mira... si te tiemblan hasta los dientes. Por favor, póntelo, ¿Sí? - supliqué, deslizando mis dedos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Obtuve una conexión directa de sus ojos con los míos, y me vi en la tentación máxima de besar sus labios justo allí. En un lugar público. Desvié mi mirada desde sus iris grises hasta sus labios rosados, intentando contenerme, teniéndolos ahí, para mí, dispuestos a ser ultrajados por mi boca.

-No. Porque también te puedes enfermar tú, vuelve a ponértela – replicó en un tono ronco y suave. - Además, podrías contagiarme si te enfermas. Recuerda que dormimos _juntas, amor_ – las últimas dos palabras fueron las gotas que revalsaron el vaso. Jamás me había dicho de esa manera antes. Y ni en mis sueños hubieran sonado tan sexys como lo hicieron. Fue tal el efecto que no aguanté la sed y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, sin importarme en donde estábamos, o siquiera si ocuparía ella el tiempo en corresponderme. Por suerte, ambas teníamos el mismo frenesí por la boca de la otra. Con tal experticia su boca se movía contra la mía y sus manos se entrelazaban tras mi cabello, ahogándonos en una batalla de su lengua contra la mía.

No sé si fue un minuto, o tal vez diez, sólo tengo presente el hecho de que nuestros alientos, al separarnos un par de milímetros, emitían un vapor bastante intenso. Una sonrisa de medio lado arrogante y tentativa se dibujó en sus labios rojos e hinchados. Piqué sus labios una vez más, e hice parar un taxi. De forma desprevenida, pasé finalmente la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y la arrastré de la mano hasta el vehículo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no dijera nada sobre haberla besado en la calle, o siquiera atreverme a tomar su mano. De las dos, ella era la más reacia a demostrar signos de afecto en público, cosa que comprendía totalmente. Bostezó y talló sus ojos, señal obvia de que se dormiria a penas pusiera un pie en el coche. Al chofer le indiqué la dirección, y sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor cuando ella acurrucó su cabeza en mi cuello, cosquilleándome con su respiración.

-¿Es esa la tal Jade? - el hombre de bigote me sorprendió de pronto, iniciando aquella conversación tan particular.

-¿Qué?

-Es difícil olvidar un rostro como el tuyo, chica. Sobretodo con alguien como Gina acompañándote.

-¿Conoce a Gina? - le pregunté curiosa ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él supiera tantos detalles?

-Es mi sobrina... o algo así. Hija de la hermana de mi esposa. Siempre que necesita una carrera desde aquél bar de mala muerte, estoy cerca. - frunció su ceño y apretó su boca, mirando fijamente el camino. Se detuvo en medio de un taco. Me informó de que, a un par de cuadras estaban filmando una película, por lo que los desvíos dificultarían nuestro regreso.

-Así que... debo suponer que usted fue quién nos llevó aquella vez. - solté una risa medio nerviosa ante los recuerdos de mi casi anecdótica borrachera. Él asintió cuando tocó el claxón.

-En efecto. Y es interesante, porque conozco el nombre de ella... - indicó estirando sus labios de forma divertida, señalando a la chica pálida que acomodaba su cabeza en mi clavícula. - Pero no el suyo, señorita.

-Victoria pero dígame Tori. Aunque Gina me dice Vicky - sonreí, cerrando mis ojos ante la relajante sensación de la respiración de Jadey en mi cuello. Nos quedamos en un silencio confortable cuando él encendió la radio, sintonizando una estación que pasaba canciones de los '80. El resto del viaje no fue tan arduo. Mantuvimos una conversación ligera por aproximadamente veinte minutos, entregándome datos de su sobrina, y yo especificando un poco más de ascendencia. Hablamos sobre el clima, los autos y el embarazo de Jade. Bromeó de lo evidentemente embobada que me traía ella. Tocamos el tema de la sexualidad y de cómo no era un problema para él, puesto que en su oficio, a su automóvil había subido de todo. Desde delincuentes que le eligieron al azar, y para su desgracia más de una vez, hasta el mismísimo Brad Pitt. En Hollywood había y se veía de todo – llegamos a aquella conclusión cuando estacionó frente a mi edificio.

La lluvia no cesaba con nada y Jade tampoco despertaba. Ocupé todos mis métodos delicados para hacerle reaccionar, cuando me sentí en confianza con Louis, el taxista. Desde besos sobre su cabello hasta susurrar palabras dulces en su oído.

-Sino despiertas, Bella Durmiente, me veré en la obligación de dejarte aquí para siempre – sentencié finalmente consiguiendo cierta reacción de ella. La muy manipuladora estaba haciéndose la dormida. Mordió levemente mi cuello, ganándose un pequeño quejido de mi parte. El hombre del bigote anaranjado rió y de sus labios leí la palabra _astuta. _Le agradecí al bajar tras la pelinegra, pagándole y dejándole el cambio a él.

No tuvimos necesidad otra vez del paraguas, porque estuvimos rápidamente bajo techo. Empecé a sospechar que fue realmente innecesario comprarlo... en este instante. Olvidando el hecho, corrí tras Jade quien subía al ascensor en pasos rápidos. En sus labios apareció una sonrisa de victoria cuando me vio alcanzarla. ¿Por qué demonios calcula todo? Y yo, como la idiota que soy, caigo en todas sus trampas. Antes de presionar el botón para salir a nuestro apartamento, tomó mi mano, alejándola del panel, presionando entonces, el que nos conducía hasta el último piso.

-Tengo ganas... de probar algo – habló simplemente, sin quitar sus dedos de mi muñeca. Contuve mi curiosidad en la garganta, cuando me llevó hasta la azotea del edificio. Por suerte, contaba con tejado hasta la mitad de la terraza, y aún así la altura del lugar, me dio una sensación de escalofrío. Avancé insconcientemente hasta la mitad del espacio, asombrada por las luces de la ciudad.

Parecía una fotografía en movimiento constante.

Los brazos de la chica pálida se pegaron a los míos, entrelazándolos, y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Dio un beso ligero sobre mi cuello, estremeciéndome. Recién me di cuenta, de esa manera, de la diferencia de altura entre ella y yo. Cerré mis ojos, Jade me relajaba con sólo un gesto. A veces una sonrisa, otras veces con sólo respirar cerca mío. Otras veces, sin hacer nada.

-¿Y? - pregunté suavemente, sin girarme. Suspiró contra mí, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-Sólo quedémonos aquí un momento, así. Necesito pensar.

No quise indagar, para no incomodarle. Había aprendido con el paso de las semanas, que cuando quería meditar, era mejor quedarse en silencio. Tienes dos opciones si le interrumpes. Te gritará y/o te arrojará lo que esté más cerca, ó terminarás fuera de casa por un par de horas, antes de que por tu cabeza pasen las torturas más viables, en donde ella era la víctima de tus posibles ataques.

Sentí sus labios contra mi piel, erizándomela. Sus labios se quedaron allí más de un segundo, entreabiertos, sintiendo sus dientes rozar mi garganta. Mordí mis labios como reacción. Mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse a medida de que ella incrustaba aún más sus dientes en mi cuello. Comenzó a remover sus manos de las mías, deslizándolas suavemente por mi abdomen hasta mis pechos, masajeándolos sobre la ropa. Solté un suspiro entrecortado cuando presionó uno de mis pezones, que estaban ya duros por la baja temperatura.

-¿En... qué piensas? - pronuncié con dificultad, cuando sus labios se movieron hacia mi clavícula. Empecé a olvidarme de que estábamos en la azotea, aunque sólo fuese la lluvia nuestra única espectadora.

-Has sido una mala chica, Vega, – susurró con un tono seductor en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo – Me prendes... y luego te marchas.

Presionó más fuerte mis aureolas, retorciéndolas, apretándolas, pegándome más a ella y sacándome un sonoro gemido. Si hubiera sido sólo un roce, reaccionaría de la misma manera. ¿Qué más pueden pedirme? Era demasiado tiempo sin actividad sexual, y, sinceramente, estaba siendo mejor de lo que planeaba que fuese. Me di media vuelta y la besé de forma casi desesperada, devorándole el oxígeno y robándole un suspiro. Una de sus manos cambió de ruta, tomando camino sur y desplazándose despacio por mi espalda.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu trasero? - masculló comiéndome con los ojos, mientras yo la conducía hasta la puerta, besando una y otra vez sus labios hasta hincharlos y enrojecerlos. El brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a cambiar. Procuré en mantener cuidadosamente equilibrio al caminar casi a ciegas.

La lluvia a mi espalda no cesaba, y las manos de Jade que exploraban mi cuerpo, tampoco lo hacían. Por mi interior fluían miles de sensaciones juntándose y separándose a cada instante. Mi voz no emitía más que jadeos incesantes cada vez que nos separábamos unos milímetros para inhalar.

Sé que he dicho que ella es intensa, pero con esto, comenzaba a creer que aquél término comenzaba a quedarle corto. Entramos a nuestro piso con mucha dificultad, entre besos y caricias furtivas. No podía dejar pasar este momento, de ninguna manera. Casi tres meses junto a ella, y en ningún momento siquiera tocamos, entre ella y yo, el tema del sexo. Tal vez por timidez, o incomodidad.

Traté de no ser tan brusca cuando caímos a la cama. Las palabras y la ropa sobraban. Sus ojos, oscurecidos de lujuria, se encontraban con los míos de vez en cuando. Jade estaba tan encendida que, creí, no habría otra oportunidad como esta.

Nos detuvimos a respirar un momento. Su piel comenzaba a estar perlada y su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Vamos, Jade. Respira un momento – le pedí besando su frente. Sentí palpitar aceleradamente su corazón cuando rocé mis dedos en su pecho.

Desabroché su camisa lentamente, y deposité un pequeño beso en su garganta. No me moví hasta que se tranquilizara un poco más. Entrelazó sus manos tras mi cuello, acomodándose, sentada sobre mis piernas, y dio un suspiro largo.

-¿Mejor? - susurré contra su oído. Ella buscó mis labios en respuesta. Paulatinamente aparté su prenda, dejando expuesto su brasier blanco, y rozando sus pechos pálidos. Su boca se movía de una forma exquisita contra la mía, en una sincronía que parecía pre-meditada.

Arqueó su cuello cuando sintió mi boca mordisquear su cuello, dejando un marcado chupón. Jade murmuró mi nombre al enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, al sentir mi aliento en su hombro. La estaba matando en una forma placentera. Mis manos, casi con temblor, acariciaban su vientre medio-abultado cosquilleándole, y tomé posesión de uno de sus pezones, arracándole un gemido desde su garganta.

-No tan fuerte... – suplicó jadeante. Olvidé que, según lo que he leído, los pechos de las mujeres se vuelven más sensibles en el embarazo. Me disculpé besando el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros tomando camino abajo.

Nota. Jamás des por hecho que las acciones de una chica son lo que realmente desean. Sobretodo si se trata de Jade. Estaba casi segura de que se estaba rindiendo lentamente a mis caricias, cuando, sorpresivamente, jaló de mi cabello, atrayéndome de vuelta a su rostro. Una media sonrisa burlesca apareció en sus labios cuando finalmente me empujó, chocando mi espalda contra el colchón.

-No creas que tendrás el control, Vega – ronroneó.

Y yo, en ese momento, debí estar de acuerdo.


End file.
